Arrows and Silk
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Sequel to 'Beat of a heart' - after a year in the Enchanted Forest everyone wakes up in Storybrooke - without their memories. With no memory of each other, Robin and Regina can't help but feel drawn to each other. Yet, something keeps holding them back... OQ with some Snowing. Regina/Snow friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**ARROWS AND SATIN**

**A/N: The sequel to Beat of a Heart. Thanks again to all the follows, favourites, reviews and support for that story – I have decided to put the Storybrooke part up as a sequel to keep it from getting too long – just a personal preference, if a story gets too long I usually end up abandoning it which is something I don't want to do. The updates will not be as frequent as Beat of a Heart was – I will try to update weekly, but it won't be daily as I have a lot of marking to do at the moment. **

**** This story takes place about two months after the end of Beat of a Heart.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 1

She was vaguely aware of the delicious silk kissing her body and the softness of her pillow caressing her head. The satin of her pyjamas was soft and gentle against her skin. Waking up in such luxury was… not supposed to happen. Regina shot up, suddenly wide awake and her eyes flitted across the room that was all too familiar.

Storybrooke.

How was this possible? How on earth could they still be here? Did that mean that her spell to take them back to the Enchanted Forest didn't work? No… it had to have worked, she could still remember the purple cloud swallowing Pan's green curse, and she could remember the yellow bug driving across the town line and the tears in Henry's eyes.

Henry.

If she was still here… perhaps it had all been a terrible dream, perhaps Pan's curse never struck and she never had to give him up, perhaps…

Regina's anguished cry echoed through the empty house when she stopped inside Henry's room to find it empty – as though he had never been there. She wasn't aware of her body gliding down the wall until she sat flat on the floor, her body heaving with sobs. What was the point of still being here if Henry wasn't? How was it fair that she had lost him for nothing?

A violent knock on her front door alerted her to the fact that everyone else must have come to the same realization – that they were still in Storybrooke. Regina wiped her face with her hands tiredly and stood up on wobbly legs. She'd deal with the crowd later – right now, she craved a warm bath and a way of figuring out why the hell her curse had failed.

Of course, in the Charmings' apartment it was immediately evident that they were not still in Storybrooke, but they had come back here. Snow's eight month pregnant belly gave that much away. How they got to Storybrooke, however, was a mystery as the last thing they remembered was watching Emma and Henry cross the town line and being engulfed by purple smoke. Snow's hands rested on her belly as she sat forward, her eyes closed and her face wrinkled in confusion.

"I don't understand… How are we here? Weren't we supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest right now? And if… if we're here…"

Hope suddenly shone in her eyes and she looked up at David.

"If we're here… does that mean Emma could still be here too?"

David jumped up from the couch and his wife's hope reflected in his own eyes.

"It's possible… she'd…. maybe she's at Granny's? Maybe they never really had to leave, or maybe they came back…"

David nodded excitedly while pulling a wrinkled shirt over his head and grabbing a jacket that he had left on the table right before they went out to get Pan. Everything was eerily the same – with the exception of Snow being very pregnant.

"Let's go see if she's here!"

He helped Snow to her feet and she entwined her fingers with his. They moved towards the door as fast as they could, both parents silently pleading with the universe to grant them the chance of being with their daughter again.

Granny's seemed exactly the same as it had always been – Red was leaning against a counter looking bored, Granny was in the kitchen working up a storm, Leroy and Nova sat at a table talking softly… David burst through the doors excitedly, his blue eyes searching the place.

"Emma?"

His heart dropped when no voice answered him, when the familiar blonde hair didn't appear in front of him. He took a step back, too scared to face reality.

"Henry?"

Once more, his voice was met with silence and he turned around slowly. Snow stood behind him, her green eyes wide and filled with tears. Her lower lip was trembling and David reached for her hand.

"Snow…"

"They're not here… they're really not here, I thought…"

"Wait! Snow, you… you're pregnant?"

Red approached her quickly and the two women's eyes met – each clearly as confused as the other.

Snow swallowed back a sob and nodded, her hand automatically covering her stomach.

"Red… is everything the same? I mean… do you remember anything at all?"

Red shook her head with a confused frown.

"That's the thing… I don't know. One minute I was running and then… I woke up in my bed – like nothing changed."

Snow shook her head firmly and folded her arms across her chest.

"There's only one person who'll be able to help us find answers. Regina."

She turned, immediately making her way over to the mayoral mansion where she expected to find Regina – half the town in tow, of course.

Much to Snow's mortification , the townspeople seemed to take her words the wrong way and their intentions towards Regina was certainly not as harmless as a gentle sit down and discussion as to what had happened. No – they had already found her guilty of trickery and they have decided that she ought to be punished. Completely disregarding that she had given her son up in an attempt to save them. Of course, a part of Snow could not blame them for being so quick to turn on Regina. She had done a lot of terrible things, she had ruined lives and destroyed villages but something told her that this was not Regina's doing. It just didn't make sense. Since her belly caused her movements to be a little slower than usual, Snow was quite relieved when the knock on Regina's door went unanswered as it gave her time to head up the steps and turn to face the mob.

"Stop! This isn't Regina's fault!"

"How could you possibly know that?"

The defiant voice came from somewhere within the crowd and Snow searched fruitlessly for its owner. She decided to answer despite not finding the person who had spoken.

"You have always trusted me as a leader, now I'm asking you to trust me again! I do not believe that Regina is responsible for this, but if she is you have my word that I will find out and I will deal with it! But for now… you need to leave and allow me to handle this!"

A few shouts and mutters echoed through the crowd and Snow narrowed her eyes to find the origin of the disturbance. It appeared in the form of a handsome man dressed in tattered green clothing, a quiver slung easily over his shoulder.

"I, for one, would like to know what exactly this place is and how we all got here!" The accented voice was confident and the man moved forward through the mob.

Snow's eyes widened and she took a step towards him, the crowd parting as she descended the steps.

"You haven't been here before? You're from the Enchanted Forest?"

The man nodded and held his hand out to her, a kind smile gracing his face.

"I'm Robin of Locksley."

She took his hand and touched her chest, still frowning.

"Snow White. Here I'm known as Mary Margaret"

A smile graced Robin's face and he nodded.

"So I assumed. It's an honour to meet you, your highness."

Her friendly smile lit up her face and Robin gestured to a group of men huddled together.

"My merry men and I seemed to have missed the first curse, yet now we are here without any idea how it happened. It also seems that some time had passed in between, but I am afraid we do not know how much."

Snow's eyes met her husband's over the heads of the mob and he moved forward quickly, holding his hand out to Robin.

"David Nolan. If you and your merry men would assist us, perhaps we should head over to Granny's and see what we can learn from one another."

Robin nodded instantly and Snow looked back at the crowd.

"Please, everyone! Go to your homes, there will be no confrontation today. I will find out the truth and I will share it with you. I promise."

Her voice sounded quite regal and it had the desired effect, for the mob left – albeit begrudgingly. She shared a small smile with David – who was looking at her worriedly – and shook her head.

"You go. I'll talk to Regina alone. I can handle this."

She waited for the men to leave before turning to knock at the closed door once more.

"Regina! Open up, I know you're in here! Regina!"

The door swung open at what felt like her thousandth knock, accompanied by an irritated voice.

"Fine, would you stop yelling already?"

"Can I come in?"

Regina shot her a curious look before standing off to the side, allowing her to enter. Neither woman said word until both of them were seated on a comfortable couch, the silence between them stretching to awkward lengths. It was Regina who found her voice first.

"You're pregnant?"

Snow nodded and fear crept into her eyes.

"Can you… can you remember anything about the past year?"

Regina shook her head tiredly.

"The last thing I remember is casting the spell at the town line. It should have worked – something worked because Henry isn't here and…"

She trailed off and looked at her hands in her lap, biting down on her lip. Snow's eyes followed the trail of Regina's brown eyes and she frowned when she caught the woman staring at her hand – mesmerized.

"Regina? What's wrong?"  
As if in a trance, Regina lifted her left hand, and after a few seconds of inspection, Snow gasped.

It was barely noticeable, but definitely there – a thin white line stood out on Regina's finger – a line that indicated a ring had been worn there until recently - an engagement or wedding ring. After ensuring that Snow had come to the same conclusion as her, Regina dropped her hand back on her lap and closed her eyes tiredly.

"It appears that I have a husband. Only I have no idea who he is or where to find him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… I am truly amazed by the amount of support this fic is getting – your reviews brighten my otherwise frustrating, dreary days (on a side note – really regretting studying education. Kids are frustrating.) **

**Those who want to – you're welcome to follow me on Twitter – LizMarie_vdW**

**On another SPOILERY note…**

**That kiss… Oh goodness, that kiss. And the way he looked at her after she kissed him, was just… the things I would do if a man looked at me like that. Wow… and SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER **

**The press release says that "things heat up between Robin and Regina" in the next episode. I swear, I actually struggled writing this because of the perfection of that kiss. **

Chapter 2

The tan-line on her ring finger had been bothering Regina inexplicably ever since she had first laid eyes upon it – which was why she had taken to throwing out every single cupboard, closet or drawer in her house in search of something she was pretty sure was not with her anymore. Only it was. The beautiful rings in her hand was cold, hard proof that she had indeed gotten married in the year that they had missed.

"Regina?"

She looked up, wide-eyed, at Snow who sat next to her tiredly. She had to admit that she was quite surprised when Snow offered to help her look for the rings – why the girl had done so, she had no idea. Now, she held out the rings in her hand vulnerably and looked at Snow, unable to make sense of the situation.

"Why would I get married?"

Snow's first instinct was to respond that it would obviously have been for love, however with Regina nothing was ever really obvious.

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe you fell in love?"

Regina scoffed at this notion and shook her head.

"No. There's only one man I'd ever love and as you know, he died."

Snow recoiled from the harsh statement, but Regina simply gave her a hard stair – still holding on to the rings.

"What do you suppose I do with this?"

It was an open question as to why on earth she would as Snow White of all people that question, but it was out before she could stop herself and although the sympathy in the green eyes was fleeting, she noticed it.

"Put them on."

"What?"

Regina let out a small laugh at Snow's preposterous suggestion, but the younger woman was not deterred.

"A ring is a symbol of love, Regina… Perhaps if you did fall in love with someone back in the Enchanted Forest, the rings will lead you to him."

Regina slipped the rings over her finger, firmly convincing herself that the act was not done in the hope that there was some truth to Snow's words. For some reason, the cool bands felt right on her finger – as though they belonged there. Snow leaned in to inspect her hand and smiled.

"It suits you."

"Yes… I suppose you're right. Now… we need to find whoever cast this curse and figure out why the hell we're back – and without our memories."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Snow could not help but smile.

"You know, we could also start looking for your husband… who do you think it could be?"

Regina bit down on her lower lip, giving in to the temptation of smiling and contemplating.

"I have no idea. Who would want to marry me?"

Snow White laughed out loud and kicked her legs out in front of her.

"Seriously? I can think of a few men. Come on, you must have some idea of who it could be. What about Hook?"

Regina shook her head with a gruff laugh.

"The pirate? He is too obsessed with your daughter to even look at someone else. Besides, even if he wanted to… I do have standards."

For some reason, Snow took her words as an invitation to play "Guess who Regina's husband is" and the princess started naming all the men she could think of – each of them being vehemently rejected by the Queen.

"What about Whale?"

"Not even if he was the last man on earth."

"Jiminy?"

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, her lips pursed into at thin line.

"The Cricket? Are you kidding?"

Snow shrugged.

"Well, Regina… like it or not, you married someone. Do you think it might have been someone who was not in Storybrooke with the last curse?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Snow frowned slightly as the memory of the handsome man she had met earlier jumped to mind.

"Robin Hood is here… Maybe it's him."

"Robin Hood? The thief? You're kidding, right?"

Snow laughed at Regina's clear indignation and shrugged.

"Well, I'm running out of options here. Charming is practically the only man I haven't mentioned and…"

"Do you want me to kill you? That is repulsive."

Snow looked quite offended at Regina's notion of her husband being repulsive, but relented and sighed.

"Okay, Regina. I have no idea who you married… Maybe he'll find you, though."

Regina twisted the bands around her finger and shook her head. She was careful to keep her eyes hidden from Snow White, unwilling to allow the girl to realize that emotion was bubbling up in her.

"He won't, Snow and to be honest… a happy ending is the last thing on my mind. I just want to find out who cursed us and where the hell Henry is."

Snow nodded reluctantly and joined Regina as she proceeded to throw loose items back into cupboards. Despite Regina's denial, she knew that the older woman craved happiness – it was natural. Snow only hoped that Regina would have the chance of finding it.

Robin could barely concentrate on Charming's words – the gold band around his ring finger was simply too distracting. He had thought nothing of it when he first awoke; assuming that it was the one Marian had given him. It did not take long for him to realize that it was a different ring – one of higher material value than the plain band he was so used to, a little heavier and with intricate patterns on the inside. It felt wrong to take it off, however, thus he kept it on with the firm decision of not saying a word about it. No one needed to know that Robin Hood had apparently gotten married to a woman he could for the life of him not remember. The prince – David he was called here, he'd have to remember – was saying something about time passing and Robin's eyes widened when the words registered. He held his right hand up, effectively stopping David's speech.

"I'm sorry… you're saying we've lost an entire year of our lives?"

David nodded tiredly.

"It seems like it, yes."

"How do we find out how to gain our memories back?"

David shrugged, clearly at a loss – just like himself.

"That's why Snow… Mary Margaret… is talking to Regina right now. Perhaps they can figure something out."

As if on cue, the two women entered Granny's – Regina glaring back at every glare she was sent from bystanders. Robin stood as they approached, instantly appreciating the beauty of the woman he had heard so much about – the evil queen. He mock curtsied with an endearing grin as he looked at her.

"Your majesty. An honour to meet you."

Regina lifted a brow coolly and folded her arms, ignoring the hand he held out to her.

"I'm assuming you're the thief."

Typically not how he would have introduced himself, but he nodded nonetheless and shifted back into the booth, allowing her to sit next to him. Judging by her facial expression, sitting next to an outlaw was akin to torture for the regal woman, but he paid her no heed and once more focused his attention on David who was in the midst of a speech about how they needed to set up meetings, make plans, find the enemy and… Robin zoned out as David's voice drone on and on. Of course the prince had some good ideas and finding whoever cast the curse had to be important, but… he glanced at the woman next to him. She too, seemed to have some trouble paying attention to David's voice – instead she was staring out in front of her blankly, her gloved hands folded on the table. Despite urging himself not to, Robin could not help sneaking glances at her.

She truly was beautiful.

Although Regina would never admit it, she found the thief alluring. Snow's assumption that he could possibly be her husband plagued her where she sat next to him. The smell of forest clung to him and she shivered involuntarily. Well… she had to admit, if she had to have fallen in love and married she'd rather it be the handsome stranger than someone like Whale or one of the dwarves. Her heart twitched painfully as she was reminded of the one man she had _wanted_ to marry. Daniel. Regina shook her head firmly. Daniel was dead and there was no use dwelling on the past. Clearly she had moved on – it was a pity that she could not remember it. A flight of nausea suddenly overwhelmed her and she jumped to her feet, rushing to the restroom. She was unaware of the many stares following her as she ran away from the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know I said that I wasn't going to update daily and I still can't make any promises. However, after the insanely amazing amount of reviews that chapter 2 (a chapter that I wasn't entirely happy with) received, how could I not update now? I can't thank you enough for that… It's definitely the most reviews I've ever received, so it's quite an ego boost for me as writer. On a different note… can it be Sunday already?**

**By the way, this fic is going to be AU. I'm going to stray very very far from canon because, well... I can. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. **

Chapter 3

"Regina?"

Of course, Snow had followed Regina to the bathroom the second she jumped up and ran. To say that the princess was shocked to find Regina hunched over a toilet, retching, would be an understatement. Snow ignored the nausea rising in her own stomach and knelt next to Regina, carefully holding her hair back. Regina lay her head on her arms and shivered as she looked at Snow.

"The stress of everything must be getting to me."

A thought suddenly struck Snow and she hesitated.

"Regina… you got married in the Enchanted Forest. Don't you think… isn't it possible that you could be… well… pregnant?"

Regina laughed and shook her head, wiping beads of sweat off her brow.

"Believe me Snow… there's not a chance. I… you didn't _not_ get a sibling for lack of trying. I'm barren."

Sympathy flashed in Snow's eyes and Regina pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the sympathetic eyes following her.

"Don't. I have… I had… Henry. He's the only child I've ever needed."

Despite her reassurance, Snow could see that Regina was not entirely happy about the situation – and why would she be? She was a fantastic mother to Henry and she deserved to have her own child – something she would sadly never have.

"Wasn't it… my father wasn't a young man when you married. It could have been him."

Snow's voice was reluctant and Regina shook her head bitterly.

"No… not according to him. You were proof that he was quite capable and the fault was with me."

"Regina… I'm sorry."

She's always known that Regina was not happy, but seeing the bitterness in her eyes made it even clearer and that pained Snow more than she thought possible. Regina, however, shook her head graciously.

"It's… it's not your fault that I was unhappy Snow. A part of me… will always blame you for Daniel's death, but you're right. You were young and you didn't rip his heart out – my mother did. She… orchestrated the entire thing."

It was the closest to an apology she was going to get and Snow reached for Regina's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Do you think it's possible for us to move on? Be… friends maybe? You never should have been my stepmother, Regina… you were too young to be thrust into that position, but I was so desperate to have a mother after losing mine… I really am sorry."

The hug was awkward, but still gave Regina some sense of comfort and she choked back a sob.

"I think we can manage that."

When the women arrived back at the table, Regina's heart turned to stone and she nearly doubled over in pain. On Robin's lap, sat possibly the most adorable child she had ever seen – dark eyes staring up at his father lively. Snow was right behind her and she reached out to touch Regina's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She knew how much it had to hurt to see that – especially when taking into account that they were back in Storybrooke without Henry.

"Regina…"

"I'm fine."

Her voice was cool and she walked to the table with a forced smile. Robin shifted to make space for her and she sat down – careful not to touch him, grimacing. Well, there went any option of him being the one she had impulsively married. Only now that he had a child in his arms, did she notice the wedding band on his finger. Obviously he was married and quite evidently not to her – the five year old made that quite impossible. Robin noticed her sullen look and frowned to himself. Sure, she had not been the friendliest person in the world when they met but it seemed as though something had happened to turn her mood into incredible lengths of sour. He reached out impulsively, touching her knee.

"Are you all right, majesty?"

Regina shook her head impatiently, shifting his hand away with force.

"I'm fine. And… I prefer Regina. Especially here."

He nodded carefully and she looked away when she noticed the boy's curious eyes on her. The whisper tore through her heart painfully.

"Papa… why you call her majesty?"

Robin smiled at his son and winked.

"Because she's a Queen, Roland!"

The boy's eyes widened and he reached for Regina, trying to touch her. Impulsively, she turned to face him and a smile lit up her face against her will.

"You a very pretty queen!"

Regina smiled almost coyly.

"Thank you… Roland."

He moved from his father's lap to hers without hesitation and buried his head in her shoulder. Regina frowned slightly as the boy cuddled against her. It was strange, but in a way it felt familiar. Roland suddenly looked at her with his curious eyes wide.

"Are you my mommy?"

For both Robin and Regina, the earth seemed to freeze. Robin felt his heart racing, while Regina was pretty sure her own had stopped.

Regina gathered her wits first and shook her head sadly.

"No, Roland… I'm not your mom."

His lower lip shook and he touched her cheeks gently.

"Why not?"

She hesitated slightly.

"Because… mommies and daddies love each other and I don't know your daddy. You have another mom."

"No I don't!"

Regina shot Robin a curious look and he sighed, glancing down at the ring on his finger. Who the hell was his new wife and why on earth would Roland ask such a preposterous question to the Queen? Could it be that… Could his son remember anything about the lost year? Was it possible that Regina… No. There was no way someone as regal as her would look at a common thief, no matter how drawn he was to her. He reached for Roland, but for the first time ever his boy shied away from his grip.

"Roland… your mommy is in heaven. You know that."

The five-year old's thoughts were completely muddled. For some reason he felt as though he knew this woman – her embrace felt familiar and safe, she felt like a mother to him. But his daddy said she wasn't.

It didn't make sense and tears shot to his eyes. Robin stared at his son, flabbergasted. Regina knew what to do instinctively and she stood, the boy's legs wrapping around her waist. She stroked over his hair gently and smiled.  
"Let's get you a milkshake, sweetheart…"

She walked to the counter immediately, ordering a chocolate milkshake for the crying boy. Granny looked at her suspiciously, but served her the sweet drink nevertheless. Roland took the drink thankfully, consequently messing almost half of it on Regina's shirt. She cleaned it up with a simple wave of her hand and carried him back to the table.

"Are you sure you're not my mommy?"

Regina nodded sadly and shot him a smile.

"But that doesn't mean I can't take care of you sometimes – if your dad allows it."

Roland's smile lit up his face.

"Like a fake mommy?"

"Something like that."

His insistence on having her as a mother was disconcerting, to be honest. Yet, she couldn't find it in her heart to reject him – especially since it was clear his mother had died. She shifted to sit next to Robin again. His forest smell was intoxicating and she shook her head. It was completely crazy – she had no place to be drawn to this thief. She was a married woman.

The more Snow looked at Robin and Regina, the more she was convinced that there could be truth in her guess of him being her husband. The chemistry between them was visible and they kept sneaking looks at each other. Then there was the situation with Roland being convinced that Regina was his mother… it was too much of a coincidence. She glanced at Robin curiously as he sat, twirling his ring around his finger. It seemed as though he had no idea why he was even wearing it and she frowned lightly.

"What's wrong, Robin?"

He shook his head hesitantly. A part of him wanted to tell the princess about his predicament, but then the idea of having forgotten his wife was rather embarrassing.

"Nothing, mi'lady. I'm just curious as to what had happened to all of us in the lost year."

"Something specific you're curious about?"

"No. Just in general."

Snow nodded suspiciously and Regina folded her hands in front of her.

"It would be nice to know who cursed us so that I can rip the idiot's heart out."

Her tone was vicious and Snow sighed. Although she wanted to beg Regina to not give in to the darkness, she couldn't help but share her sentiments. Being back in Storybrooke certainly wasn't the worst thing in the world, but being back without their memories was pure torture. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Talking about the curse meant he could focus on something other than the radiating presence of the woman next to him and he nodded.

"Yes, I agree. We need to find out who cursed us. My men and I are staying in the forest – we could start a sort of a search party, see if we can find a trail."

Regina looked at him quickly.

"This person has magic. Are you sure going up against him or her with sticks is the best idea?"

Robin shrugged.

"You're welcome to join us if you think your magic will be of assistance, mi'lady."

Snow nodded in agreement with Regina.

"I think that's a fantastic idea… no one should go at this person alone. I'll join you."

She directed her next words at Robin with a small smile.

"I'm not quite the archer you are, but I am quite good."

David shook his head furiously.

"Snow, I'm not letting you do that! It's dangerous and you're pregnant."

Snow gave her husband a look of indignation, but Regina seemed to agree with him.

"You need to take care of that baby, Snow. Putting yourself in danger isn't the best idea."

"But it's fine for you to do it."

Regina smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're forgetting something, dear. First of all, I'm quite a strong sorceress. Second of all… I'm not pregnant."

A thick silence settled between the two women. Despite Regina denying a possible pregnancy, Snow did not share the same confidence in that fact. Yet, since no one else was even aware of the fact that Regina was apparently married she did not mention it. The doubtful look she gave Regina was enough.

Where she sat at a counter, Zelena watched the group with irritation. She despised the fact that her sister was getting along with the Charmings so soon – to make it worse, she was currently sitting right next to her husband. She supposed that neither of them remembering it was quite an entertaining fact. Still, the chances of them finding out about it were too big – she would have to do something about it. An idea struck and she stood quickly, making her way to the house she occupied. It was the best idea she's had in a while.

The monkey appeared in front of her with a snap of her fingers and she looked at it with a sinister grin.

"I can't have my sister and her dear husband reunite… I need you to distract her."

A confused screech rang through the empty house and she laughed manically.

"It's quite easy. You will turn in to the one man that she wanted to marry…"

Another snap of her fingers and the monkey turned into a human figure. The pathetic wizard fell down on his knees in front of her and she laughed manically. Her hands travelled over the figure and once she was satisfied, she stood back to admire her work.

"Yes… that will do… Daniel."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, you guys… I have NEVER had a story receiving this many reviews this fast… You are all AWESOME beyond any bounds! Thanks SO much for your support – it really gives my ego a massive boost and those of you who are writers, you know – a writer's ego is fragile! Well, mine is. So thank you again – so much. You have made this my favourite story to write! **

**Updating the next day again… well, I'm going to blame that on being sick and spending the whole day in bed with just my cats and laptop for company. Of course I'm going to write then…**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Sadly. I would have turned it in to the Roland show with a lot of Outlaw Queen. But mostly Roland.**

Chapter 4

Walsh was irritated. Being a human, turned monkey, turned human, turned completely different human certainly wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. In fact, it annoyed him to no end. Personally, he found himself quite better looking in his true human form than this peasant he was now stuck at. Then again, it was better than being a bloody monkey – something he was still not used to. He hated the fact that the witch could control him this easily and he despised the fact that she had the audacity to turn him into an animal. It was degrading and demeaning and… his thoughts stopped when he noticed the Evil Queen exiting Granny's diner. Say what you want about her apparent evilness, he could not deny that she was beautiful – incredibly so. He knew exactly when she spotted him, for her eyes widened and she stared at him in frozen shock. He started approaching her confidently before he realized that he wasn't supposed to know why he was alive – not a tall order from Zelena at all.

"Daniel?"

Her voice was a broken whisper and he felt sympathy stir in him. It was clear that she loved the deceased man and he felt quite bad about deceiving her. Yet, he was unable to stop himself and he reached out for her.

"Regina…"

She allowed him to comfort her and took in his smell, his heartbeat against her ear, his arms around her…

"How is this possible?"

He pulled away slightly and gave her an awkward grin.

"I was hoping you could tell me. The last thing I remember is… well, dying."

Despite her logical side telling her that it was impossible and that she was an idiot if she believed it, her love for Daniel grabbed all coherent thought from her and she sobbed as she held on to him.

"Daniel… Tell me it's really you, tell me… That this is real, that I'm not imagining it."

He touched her cheek tenderly and smiled.

"It's real, Regina…"

Impulsively, Walsh lowered his head to kiss her, but was stopped by an outraged cry coming from the diner's side.

"Regina! Don't!"

Regina spun round to face Snow and anger boiled within her at once. What was it with this girl? Why would she not allow her to have her happiness with Daniel? Snow approached the pair fast, grabbing Regina's arm.

"Regina, think about this. It's not real. No magic can raise the dead, you know that. Whoever this is…" she sent a contemptuous look in Daniel's direction before turning back to Regina. "Whoever this is, it is not Daniel. Don't let him fool you."

Regina looked from Snow to Daniel, confusedly. She wanted to believe him, but what Snow said made sense – no magic could raise the dead. Hadn't she learnt that the hard way? Snow grabbed her hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"Regina, please…"

Walsh would not give up – not this easily – and he grabbed her other hand, softening his gaze.

"Regina… I love you. You know it's me."

Her eyes flitted from Snow to Daniel and back. She shut them tightly, taking deep breaths. This was just too much, she couldn't bear it.

"Mary Margaret…"

The familiar voice behind her alerted her to another presence and her heart seemed to drop to her stomach. She spun round and heard Snow gasp next to her.

She barely noticed the blonde saviour where she stood tall and proud. Her eyes only seemed to notice the boy standing next to her and she felt her knees giving way at the sight of him.

"Henry…"

His name escaped her lips soundlessly and the world started spinning around her. All colour drained from her cheeks and her body temperature seemed to fall to zero. Then she fell as darkness overtook her.

xXxX

"Mom!"

"Regina!"

Henry was first to react, rushing away from a shocked Emma and falling down on his knees next to Regina. His outcry was followed by a simultaneous shout from Daniel and Robin, who both rushed to Regina's side too.

Emma sent her son a strange look before crashing into Snow's arms and enveloping the other woman in a hug. Snow clung to Emma, stroking over the blonde hair.

"You remember! How?"

Emma smiled, wiping stray tears from her face.

"It's a long story…"

She sent a confused glance to Henry and shook her head.

"I don't understand how he… I mean, I drank a potion but Henry… he's not supposed to remember!"

Where the boy was on his knees next to Regina, there was no doubt that he remembered everything, however.

"Mom, come on… wake up!"

Daniel fell down on his knees next to Henry, pushing Robin out of the way unceremoniously. The less the thief had to do with the queen, the better. Zelena would kill him if he did not succeed in getting between the two of them. Robin was not deterred, however, and pulled the frail queen into his arms. Daniel jumped to his feet and glared at the thief angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Robin scowled at the other man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel… I'm Regina's true love. Let go of her!"

Robin's grip around Regina tightened. For some reason, the thought of this man being Regina's true love did not sit well with him and a muscle jumped in his jaw.

"Well, I am quite sure that you would not want your _true love_ to lie in the street for the rest of the day. I'm taking her home."

Daniel took a step closer, his hand closing around Regina's wrist.

"As if I would let a _thief_ into Regina's house!"

Robin's angry retort was stopped by Snow's voice.

"Stop! Both of you!"

She gestured to her husband, who had also reappeared from the diner to embrace his daughter with astonished happiness.

"David and I will take Regina back to her house. Emma… we'll meet up with you as soon as I know she's okay."

As tempted as Snow was to spend every possible minute with Emma and Henry, she knew the young boy would never forgive her if she did not take care of Regina – she couldn't leave the other woman alone, especially now that they had sorted out most of their differences.

Robin allowed David to take Regina out of his arms reluctantly, his gaze fixed on the woman as prince Charming now cradled her against his chest. He held out his arms to Roland, who had appeared behind Charming, and picked the boy up in his arms.

"Is 'Gina going to be okay, papa?"

Robin nodded with more confidence than he felt – he could feel the strange teenager's eyes burning on him too.

"She'll be fine, Roland. I think she's just a little…"

"Overwhelmed."

It was Snow who answered for him and he nodded stiffly.

"Yes."

Henry moved towards Snow with wide eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I want to be with my mom."

Snow shook her head gently – she could see the barely masked pain in Emma's eyes at Henry's insistence to come with them and his referral to Regina as his mother.

"Henry, I promise… as soon as she wakes up, you can talk to her."

Emma put a hand on Henry's shoulder uncomfortably, squeezing it.

"Yeah, come on kid… we can get a hot chocolate and…then maybe you can tell me all about remembering."

xXxX

"Regina… Regina, wake up…"

Snow breathed a sigh of relief when Regina groaned and leaned over as her eyes fluttered open.

"Snow? What… what happened?"

"You fainted."

Regina moved up against her pillows slowly, confusion still etched on her face.

"Why?"

Snow hesitated and bit down on her lower lip.

"Well… it was right after… after you saw Daniel…"

"And Henry."

Snow nodded and Regina closed her eyes, a lone tear slipping over her cheek.

"Where are they?"

There was a small note of hysteria in her voice, and Snow reached for her hand gently.

"Henry is at Granny's with Emma. We… promised we'd let him know as soon as you woke up."

"He remembers me?"

The disbelief in Regina's voice cut through Snow and she nodded with a tearful smile.

"He was… the first one to run to you when you fell. Followed by… Robin and Daniel."

Regina shook her head slowly. As much as she loved Daniel, she knew deep down that it was not possible for it to truly be _him_. After all, she had exhausted every possibility of bringing him back and never succeeded. As for the thief… she had no idea why she felt so insanely drawn to him, and apparently he shared the sentiment. It was best to distract her mind from the two men occupying it and she looked Snow in the eyes determinedly.

"I want to see him. I want to see Henry."

xXxX

Roland was angry – well, as angry as a five-year old could be. As much as Robin tried, he could not get a word out of him – despite a lot of pleading and coaxing. He had given up, and watched where Roland now sat with Friar Tuck – still whispering irritably. He had to have said something of significance, for when Robin looked up Friar Tuck was staring at him with wide eyes. He rushed forward, kneeling down next to the pair and looking at his son desperately.

"Roland… what's going on?"

"Papa, why can't you 'member?"

Robin's insides froze.

"What do you mean, Roland?"

Roland reached out to touch Robin's face, tears making his voice thick.

"Why can't you 'member that 'Gina is my new mommy and that you love her?"

Robin shook his head dazedly – it did not make sense. Sure, he felt drawn to the Queen and there was the fact that he had married. Still… it did not make sense.

"Why do you say that, Roland?"

The boy shrugged, as though it was of no consequence.

"I dream about it. And…"

His small hands tugged at Robin's sleeve to expose the ink etched onto his wrist.

"She loves you because the fairy says so. Because the lion means you get the Queen."

That made even less sense and yet… Robin stood, forcing himself to smile.

"I have to go."

Friar Tuck looked at his friend, confused as to his sudden reaction and Robin shook his head.

"I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on Roland."

He left without another word, his fingers brushing over the tattoo lightly. Despite all logic screaming against it, he knew that he'd only find out what was going on one way. He had to talk to Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow!100 reviews for just 4 chapters? I am beyond speechless! I really can't thank you enough… it means the world to me! I wanted this chapter up before the episode tonight. I am hoping for a LOT of Outlaw Queen…**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 5

Regina was pretty sure that Snow White was the most irritating human being on the planet. Of course the girl would take to blackmailing her. Why not? She glared at her irritably, not willing to be swayed.

"I already told you, Snow. I am not pregnant. It's impossible."

Snow seemed to match Regina's stubbornness and simply folded her arms.

"Regina, you don't know that for sure. Just… take the test."

Snow White extended her arm with the pregnancy test, holding it out as a macabre peace offering and Regina shook her head.

"No."

"We are not leaving here until you do it."

Of course, if she wanted to she could have left without the stubborn princess. Something in Snow's gaze made her hesitate and she groaned, taking the package.

"Fine. But I promise you… I'm not pregnant."

"Well, I guess we'll both know for sure in about three minutes."

It turned out to be the three longest minutes of Regina's life – despite her fervent protests that it was impossible, a part of her felt almost… nervous. Snow jumped when the timer went off and the two women looked at each other, equally anxious.

"Well?"

Regina snatched the test from the counter with a knowing smile and shook her head.

"Snow, I'm telling you I'm not…"

The wind was knocked out of her lungs when she looked at the test in her hands and all colour drained from her face. It wasn't possible. It wasn't… she couldn't be…  
Yet, as much as she denied it and as impossible as it was… the answer was clear on the test that fell to the floor from her limp hand.

Two lines.

Pregnant.

oOoOoOo

"So…"

Emma gave Henry as stern a look as she could muster and folded her arms. Technically, it wasn't as though she had much of a leg to stand on – it wasn't like she told him about remembering. Still – he was her kid, he had to tell her things like that!

"You remember?"

Henry nodded slowly, biting down on his lower lip.

"Yeah, Emm… mom."

Emma shook her head confusedly, the hurt in her eyes obvious.

"When? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Henry's first reaction was to throw the same question back at her. Had she too not kept a secret from him? However, upon seeing the pain etched on her face he could not find it in himself to do that.

"I'm sorry… I just… I thought I remembered some things about a town… where we used to be. Some memories that didn't fit with life, but I thought it was my imagination. Then Captain Hook came and I knew it was him – I knew he fit in somewhere, but I still didn't know where and then when I saw my mom… everything came rushing back when I saw her."

Emma closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"So… everything. You remember everything? The curse, Pan…"

"My mom giving us new memories… yeah. Everything."

Emma hated herself for feeling her at Henry's constant referral to Regina as his mom. For the past year, she was the only mother he remembered having and now suddenly she had to share him again. It wasn't fair.

David looked at the pair, his own guilt rising up in him like bile. Once again his daughter was stuck in an abnormal life – once again she had to be something like a saviour to them. He didn't want that. He wanted the normal life she had had in New York for her – as much as it hurt him to lose her. She deserved some normalcy, a good life. It seemed, however, that she was never going to find it. He took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned forward to cover Emma's hand with his own.

"Emma…"

Emma pulled away from her father and blinked against the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I just… I need a minute."

She was up on her feet and on her way to the bathroom within seconds and Henry looked at her disappearing figure guiltily before looking at David.

"I didn't mean to hurt her… I just… I remembered what my mom did for us and… I remember that she thought she was a villain and what she did was good. She's… I love Emma, but…"

David sighed deeply, his next words admitting a fact he thought he would deny for the rest of his life.

"Regina is your mother."

Henry nodded with a shrug.

"Well… yeah. The happy memories I have… she gave them all to me, you know. That's how much she loved me and… I broke her heart I think. With the curse… when I hated her, when I called her the Evil Queen… I think I broke her heart."

David was speechless – how did you tell someone it was okay to break his mother's heart? Even if that mother was evil, vindictive and out for vengeance against someone innocent…  
"Henry…"

Henry's eyes looked past David, over his shoulder, however and David turned quickly. Regina stood frozen in the doorway of the diner, her eyes glued to Henry.

"Mom! Mom…"

oOoOo

He was in her arms within seconds and Regina fell to her knees, her heart racing. He remembered! She was unaware of the tears streaming over her face as she clung to her son desperately and he held on to her tightly enough to suffocate. Regina finally pulled away from him, wiping the tear stains from her face. Where they sat at the table, both Emma and David were glaring at her suspiciously, but right now it didn't matter. She could care less about Charming or Miss Swan – even the conundrum of her supposed husband seemed less important when Henry was with her. Regina stood slowly and looked at her son with more attention – he had gotten taller. He wasn't her baby anymore that much was obvious. He had turned into a teenager.

Henry slipped his hand into hers naively and Regina gripped onto it, fearing that he would realize what he was doing and pull away. He didn't, however, and led her to the table where Emma and David were still staring – blatantly obvious in their disapproval of her closeness with Henry. Snow trailed quietly behind – like a conscience.

"What did you do, Regina?"

Regina had barely gotten a chance to sit down when Emma attacked, her eyes glaring at the smaller woman angrily. As always, Regina was on guard immediately – eyes blazing, hands trembling.

"Me? I did nothing, Miss Swan… other than give you and my son good memories and try to save the town."

"So why the hell are we back here?"

It was Snow who came to Regina's defence – much to her surprise.

"It wasn't her! I… she… her memories of the past year are gone too. Surely if Regina cast the curse she would remember."

Emma scowled with a shake of her head.

"How do you know for a fact she doesn't?"

Snow hesitated. First there was the missing husband, then Daniel's strange reappearance, then the vibes between Regina and Robin Hood… not to mention the pregnancy. Yet, she could say none of it. She had betrayed a secret of Regina's once with fatal consequences and she'd be damned if she ever betrayed the woman's trust again.

"I just…. I just do. Trust me?"

David grimaced. He wanted to, but the fact that Henry was back and conveniently remembered Regina did not do much to prove that she did not cast the curse. In fact, it just made it seem as though she was miserable without him and brought them all back – minus their memories, giving him the idea that something must have happened in the Enchanted Forest to turn them against her again. He glanced at his wife, who was standing beside Regina with the determined expression he so adored etched on her face.

"Snow… Mary Margaret… I trust you, I do. I just don't…"

Regina finished his sentence tiredly.

"You just don't trust me."

David nodded stiffly and Regina kissed Henry's head gently before taking a step back.

"I shouldn't be here…"

"No! Mom, stay!"

She wanted to run from their judgemental eyes and accusing glares, but she couldn't – not when her son was begging her to stay. At Snow's silent encouragement, she shifted into the booth and rolled her eyes inwardly when a suspicious Ruby came to take their orders. It seemed that no matter what she did, the town would always suspect her of foul play.

She ordered a glass of water quietly, her eyes still fixed on her son next to her. He made it worth it – the entire town could hate her, they could damn her to hell for all she cared. As long as Henry believed her. The Charmings were engaged in a conversation about the curse once more, but she couldn't find it in herself to listen to them. Her entire being was focused on Henry.

oOoOo

"Regina…"

He was back before she could take a sip of the water that Ruby had put down in front of her and she stood slowly.

"Daniel…"

It broke her heart to see him and know that it was probably not him. Still, she couldn't kill the small part of her that wanted to believe it was real. He approached her carefully and despite Snow's plead not to, she walked up to him and allowed him to take her hands into his. His concerned eyes burned through her kindly and she allowed him to hold her, taking in his smell. He still smelt like stables and grass and she smiled as she leaned her head against him.

"Are you all right? You fell and… the princess…"

Regina shook her head against his chest, her entire body screaming at her that she needed to believe this – she needed to believe that this bliss was possible.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

He shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm just happy to be with you again."

His words made her frown slightly. It didn't make sense… She knew Daniel better than anyone and he wouldn't simply be happy to be with her. Sure, he'd be elated at their second chance for she knew that he loved her. Yet, in this new world after so many years… Daniel would be confused. Especially since his last words… She looked up at him suddenly, trying to push down the suspicion in her eyes.

"Daniel… what was the last thing you said to me…?"

He smiled serenely, whilst inwardly panicking. With the brown eyes staring up at him so hopefully, he couldn't stay silent so he nodded slowly hoping that his guess would be correct.

"That I loved you, of course. What else?"

_Love again._

How could she forget the words that hurt her so? The words that took away all her belief that a reunion with him was possible? How could she ever forget that he had told her there was not a chance for them anymore?

Love again.

Regina bit back tears and shook her head. She wanted to grab him, kiss him and play this horrible game of pretend for the rest of her life. She wanted to believe him, but…

"Who are you?"

"Regina… what are you talking about? It's me?"

Anger shone in her eyes and she shook her head, furious.

"Daniel… told me to love again. That was the last thing he said to me. So I'll ask this one last time. Who are you?"

He didn't answer – instead he felt himself disappear into thin air and Regina was left in the diner alone, confused as ever. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head – trembling with heartache. Whoever that was, it had to have something to do with who cast the curse and possibly who her husband was. She looked up at where Snow and Charming stared at her sympathetically and shook her head. It was just too much! She wanted Daniel to be real, she wanted Daniel to be her husband and to find out that it really wasn't him… it was too much for even the strong Evil Queen to handle.

"I need to… I have to go."

oOoOoOo

"Your majesty…"

Regina frowned when she arrived at her house and quickly wiped the last tracks of tears from her cheeks. The annoyingly handsome thief was leaning against her doorway, looking as though he belonged there.

"What… do you want?"

Her voice was icily cold, but it did not deter him.

"I've come to you about my son."

Instantly, Regina's heart melted. The beautiful young boy who just wanted her as his mother had stolen her heart with a single smile and she took a hesitant step forward.

"Where is he?"

"He's back in the forest with my merry men, however… he seems to believe that you and I…"

Robin stopped speaking, unable to find the words. How were you supposed to tell the Evil Queen that you were supposedly married to her, only neither of you remembered it? His son's confident voice resonated within his mind once more.

The lion means you get the Queen.

He touched his sleeve hesitantly, but decided that there was really nothing else to do. The material moved up over his skin slowly and he thrust his palm out in front of him, showing the blank ink to Regina.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

For the second time that day, it felt as though the air was knocked from her lungs as Regina stared at the lion tattoo etched on the man's skin. Before she could answer, however, a loud screech nearby alerted them to one of the flying monkeys and she flew inside the house wordlessly, pulling the thief inside with her. Robin looked confused, but after watching her lock the door he looked at her questioningly once more.

"Mi'lady… This tattoo. Does it mean anything to you? Because my son seems to believe it does."


	6. Chapter 6

**So… the new episode. What did you guys think? I have to say, Outlaw Queen is much more cute and homely than I expected them to be. I love how vulnerable Regina is letting herself be with Robin though – I always thought she'd have a tough time surrendering control to any man, but it seems to me that she is allowing him to take the lead in their relationship. It's interesting… **

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews – I appreciate all of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 6

Regina had absolutely no idea how to respond. The tattoo on his skin seemed to be taunting her, dancing, stabbing her eyes with its mere presence and she turned away, her breath racing.

"Mi'lady…? Regina, please!"

His voice was slowly getting more agitated and she turned to face him, her eyes clouded over with confusion.

"I don't know."

Robin approached her, his arm still outstretched and she recoiled from the mark on his wrist as though it could physically harm her.

"My son said… that the lion means I get the Queen. What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Robin closed his eyes with a frustrated groan and shook his head slowly.

"Regina, I woke up without any memories of the past year – only with the realization that I had gotten married, with no idea to whom and my son seems to believe it's you. So I am going to ask again…"

He broke off in the middle of his sentence when he noticed that her cheeks were suddenly drained of all colour and he reached out to touch her hand.

"Regina?"

Regina took a step away from him, her brown eyes wide with anxiety.

"You… you're married?"

"Yes. Why?"

Regina pulled the gloves from her hands, her heart racing fast. The wedding ring stood proud on her finger as she held her hand out in front of her.

"So am I… Only… I have no idea… I don't know…"

Robin fell down, landing on the sofa gracefully.

"You don't know who your husband is. I don't know who my wife is…"

Regina sat down next to him with a groan.

"And then there's the lion tattoo…"

"Yes, the tattoo. What is the meaning of it?"

Regina bit down on her lower lip and cautiously reached out to touch the stained skin.

"In short? That you… might be my soul mate."

Robin nodded with closed eyes and a gruff laugh escaped his lips.

"The lion means you get the Queen. Wait… how is it possible that Roland remembers?"

Regina shrugged and held her hands out in front of her in a puzzled gesture.

"I don't know. Perhaps… perhaps it's because he's a child, maybe because it's easier for him to believe? I don't know. What exactly did he say?"

"Only that he had a dream."

Regina hesitated, avoiding Robin's eyes.

"I guess… the loss of his memories didn't affect his feelings. And that led to the dream. It's all I can think of."

Robin nodded slowly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you're my wife?"

"Possibly."

He laughed to himself softly and shook his head. It was hard to believe that he had gotten married at all, much less to the Evil Queen. Not that she seemed that evil here… bold and audacious perhaps. Determined and stubborn, but evil… not so much.

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't believe I married… well..._you._ Do you… am I supposed to feel anything?"

It was a loaded question and Regina stood quickly, folding her arms over her chest in a bid to protect herself.

"I don't know. Do you?"

Robin hesitated before shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Regina… you're a beautiful woman, don't get me wrong. But I just… I don't remember knowing you. I don't remember loving you enough to marry you."

Despite the fact that it made complete sense, Regina could not help the pang of hurt that shocked through her and her hand travelled down to her stomach unconsciously. She tore it away quickly and thrust her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"Yeah… I understand what you mean. So… what do you suggest we do?"

She was letting herself be too vulnerable for her own liking, but since she had apparently married this man she didn't have much of a choice - they had to come up with a solution.

"Roland wants to see you. I can't exactly keep my son away from someone he has come to know as his mother, no matter how insane it seems."

A bright smile graced Regina's face – not only did she have Henry back, but now it seemed she had another son. One that loved her unconditionally!

"So… I can spend time with him?"

He nodded and smiled at the hope in her voice. It was easy to see that she felt drawn to Roland – as drawn as his boy felt to her. It did not make the fact that he had forgotten being married to her any less awkward.

"Yes… I should think so. Should… we spend time together?"

Regina hesitated. If she spent time with her so-called husband, she would have to tell him about the pregnancy and for some reason the thought of creating a child with him made blood rush to her cheeks.

"I don't know."

It was an awkward situation, they were both aware of that. On one hand they wanted to give in to the attraction and the fact that they were drawn to each other. On the other hand, they barely knew each other. Regina turned away from him once more, unable to look him in the eye.

"I should be focusing on a way to find out who cursed us and why. I don't have time for… whatever this is."

Her voice was strangely gentle and he stood with a nod.

"I understand. So… I'll see you around?"

She forced a smile to her face and nodded, her eyes catching his.

"Sure. See you around. We'll talk about Roland then?"

"Of course."

He left with a last smile in her direction and Regina fell down on the couch, her hands resting on her flat stomach. Soon it wouldn't be that flat anymore and a smile settled on her face. She wondered whether she knew about the pregnancy back in the Enchanted Forest. Had they started preparing for a baby? Was it a boy or girl? A little prince or princess? Despite her earlier denial that it was possible, she was truly happy about this pregnancy – even though she did not remember her child's father.

A car outside drew her attention and she stood, watching as Snow and Emma got out – Henry in tow. She grinned as he rushed to her with a smile, hugging her around the waist again.  
"Are you okay, mom?"

Regina revelled in the feel of her son in her arms and nodded, resting her chin on his messy hair.

"I'm fine now."

Emma still looked suspicious, but had the decency to show a little guilt as well.

"Look, I'm sorry for blaming you. It's just that… you were the last one to cast this curse. It made sense. And now, seeing Henry… I can't help but think that it makes the loss of your memories worth it."

Regina held on to her son tighter, looking up into the saviour's eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, Miss Swan… Seeing Henry again… it's worth anything and everything. But it's impossible that it was me who cast the curse. First of all, I would have made sure to remember if I did and secondly… Henry is the person I love most in the world. And to cast the curse, you have to sacrifice the thing you love most. Magic always comes with a price. Besides, it seems that my husband is still alive so clearly I did not sacrifice anyone."

"Husband?"

Henry's shocked voice reverberated through the room and Regina sank down to her knees, nodding.

"Yes, Henry… it seems that I got married in the past year. I just… don't remember it."

"Who is your husband?"

There was excitement in her eyes and Regina smiled tiredly.

"Apparently… it's Robin Hood."

Snow let out a squeal of joy and clapped her hands together while Henry's eyes widened.

"Robin Hood? Cool! Can I meet him?"

Disappointment washed over Regina and she shook her head slowly.

"Henry, you have to understand… we don't remember meeting each other, knowing each other… much less loving each other. Right now everything is a little… messed up."

Henry nodded, his eyes echoing Regina's disappointment.

"But if it's true love… then you'll find each other right?"

He looked at Snow for confirmation and she nodded, her eyes still shining with happiness.

"Yes, Henry. If it's true love, everything will work out in the end. We have to believe that."

Regina avoided her son's eyes carefully, inwardly cringing at Snow's words. She wasn't so sure that anything would work out in the end. It rarely did for villains.

oOoOo

Zelena was beyond furious where she stood, staring at Walsh with pure hatred in her eyes.

"You useless, pathetic excuse for a person! How could you mess that up? Daniel was supposed to be my sister's weakness! It was an easy job!"

Walsh recoiled from her fury, fear shining in his eyes.

"She knew it wasn't real! I couldn't fool her, I don't know her well enough! There must be another way to keep her from her husband!"

"There isn't! There's only Daniel and…"

A strange light suddenly settled in Regina's eyes and a malicious grin appeared on her face.

"You're right… you don't know her well enough. But luckily I know someone who does…"

She snapped her fingers and within a second the man had turned back into a monkey. Zelena looked at him with a dark grimace and folded her arms.

"You're much more useful like this. Now leave!"

He flew away with a screech and she knelt down to pull the dagger out of her boot. Yes, she should have thought of this a long time ago… There was someone who knew Regina well enough to convince her that Daniel was real. Even after Walsh had messed it up, there was one person who could fix her entire problem. He appeared in front of her in a flash and she looked at him gleefully.

"Rumpelstiltskin. I have found another way for you to be useful. For now."  
He looked at her with beady eyes, consumed with hatred and she laughed.

"Oh, it's no use glaring at me like that. We both know you don't have a choice. Now… you are going to pose as my dear sister's long lost love. And you will convince her that you truly are Daniel and that he is alive. Don't forget – there's something – rather someone – that I can hold against you quite easily."

Anger flashed in Rumple's eyes and Zelena let out another gleeful laugh.

"You might even enjoy this. For now… you need to go back to your cage. If my sister is going to believe you, she'll want proof of your… resurrection. We'll have to give her a false memory potion. Luckily, I know just the way. Robin Hood will not get near her. Not on my watch."

She watched carefully as the man skulked back to his cage, his head twitching with the consciousness of his son trying to get out of his body. It was a rather unfortunate twist that he had attempted absorbing Baelfire when he was resurrected. Luckily, she had more leverage and she would not hesitate to use it.

"You won't get away with this. Rumple is stronger than you are. They'll figure it out and you know it."

The heavy accented voice behind her, made her turn and she faced the girl with a laugh.

"I don't think so… you know that I have all the power as long as I hold this dagger. Besides, we both know that Rumpelstiltskin will do anything as long as you are in my grasp."

Belle scowled and pulled at the bars holding her in, crumpling onto the floor when a shock ran through her body. When she looked up at Zelena, her eyes were filled with tears – much to the witch's enjoyment.

"It's no use to try. I will win. I always do."

She left with a haughty grin, leaving Belle in a miserable heap on the floor, tears streaming over her pale face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites, follows, reading… You guys inspire me so much! Thank you! Now… you might hate me after this chapter… But there is always light at the end of the tunnel. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. **

Chapter 6

Rumple hated the situation that he was in. Unfortunately, he also knew that Belle's life depended on him convincing Regina that he was Daniel and keeping her away from Robin Hood. Of course, a part of him cared for Regina. However, it was nothing compared to how he felt about Belle – he loved her beyond logic, beyond reason and beyond borders. If Regina had to be collateral damage to save Belle's life… it was a sacrifice he would make without hesitation. He looked in the mirror with an ugly grimace. He despised the thought of convincing Regina that he was her lover. It was disturbing to say the least. Yet…

"If you fail at this… Belle will die. I do believe that is enough to convince you that you have to try your best."

Zelena's despicable voice cut through him and he nodded stiffly.

"I will."

"Remember… I have your dagger. When the time comes to kill your little girlfriend… You'll be the one to do it. And you won't be able to stop yourself."

She enjoyed this far too much and he recoiled from her, angry at the fact that she had woken him up just to torture him.

"I know."

Zelena nodded – unsatisfied with his demure response. She wanted fire, she wanted a fight. She wanted him to stand up and give her more reason to make him suffer, but he was not obliging. She pursed her lips tightly and lifted her chin.

"Go. And make sure you contact me if she suspects anything. If you fail… I'll simply have to kill her husband and those brats after killing your precious Belle. Regina will not have anything left to love. Neither will you."

A muscle jumped in Rumple's jaw, but there was still no response. Zelena thrust a potion towards him and allowed her hands to hover over his lips irritably.

"Drink the potion. Then, when you kiss her she will be filled with memories of Daniel's miraculous awakening. She will have no choice but to believe you are who you say you are."

Another nod, then he left. Belle's screams still echoed through the house and Zelena waved her hand to silence them. She wouldn't dare admit it, but she hated that her sister would get to spend time with her precious Dark One. He belonged to her and now Regina's tricking of the useless wizard had forced her hand – once again her sister would have something she didn't. She could feel the envy bubbling in her and shook her head, taking deep breaths. She wouldn't allow the envy to take over, she wouldn't allow it to fester. It would simply serve as incentive to ruin Regina forever.

oOoOo

Rumple hadn't counted on the boy to be there when he arrived at Regina's house. Henry eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored him and focused his eyes on Regina. Her hands were trembling with magic where she stood in the doorway, facing him suspiciously. He took a step forward – hesitant, careful. She recoiled from him when he reached to touch her and he sighed, looking as disappointed as he felt. The price of a failure with Regina was steep – he could not afford it.

"Regina, give me a chance. Please, my love?"

"Henry, go upstairs."

The boy wavered, seemingly hesitant of leaving his mother alone. It made sense – the last time he had seen Daniel, the man had nearly killed him. Regina did not allow him to waver long.

"Henry. Upstairs. Now."

"Mom…"

Regina's dark eyes left no room for argument, yet her gentle smile softened the ice in her glare.

"I'll be fine, dear."

Henry skulked upstairs with a slow nod and Regina waited for him to disappear from view before turning to face Rumpelstiltskin – who by all outward appearances was the same Daniel impersonator who had been attempting to trick her.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

He took another step closer and his hand wavered over her shoulder, reaching to touch her but not quite doing so.

"Give me a chance. I know you believe this is too good to be true, Regina… but I am who I seem to be. I am Daniel, your Daniel."

She took a step back, unwilling to allow him to even attempt persuading her.

"It's not possible. You… I asked you… in the diner, I asked you what your last words to me were and… You were wrong. It's not…"

She held her hands up and glared at him threateningly, anger suddenly consuming her.

"Stop! Just stop! I don't know who you are or what you want, but it's not going to work! I won't fall for it, I…"

Her words were broken off when he stepped forward and covered her lips with his gently. Regina fought at first, but his grip on her neck was too strong to allow her to pull away. Her desire to pull away ended when flashes of what seemed to be memories appeared behind her eyes.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Being back in the Enchanted Forest was miserable. She couldn't feel it, but for some reason she just knew that it was awful. That she didn't want to be there. They had been spending time in Rumpelstiltskin's castle when Belle and Baelfire seemingly got the idea to raise the imp from the dead. Regina had warned them that it was useless, that it would never work. Nevertheless, they attempted it and without their knowledge she had followed. It was when it became apparent that they would succeed that the idea struck – a quick switching spell and the body summoned was that of Daniel and not Rumple. Baelfire was sacrificed in his place and Regina watched from behind the trees as the man crumpled to the ground, dead. Belle had watched the stranger hysterically before running off and only then did Regina move from beyond the trees. Hard as it was to believe, it was Daniel who stood in front of her – alive._

_"Regina?"_

_"Daniel!"_

_He grabbed her, held her and his lips on hers tasted like heaven._

_"I love you! Daniel, I love you so much…"_

_"I love you too, Gina. I will always love you."_

The flashback ended when he pulled away from her and she could only stare at him in shock.

"How… how is it… how do I remember?"

His smile was sweet, gentle and he pulled her into his arms once more. Her head fell against his shoulder and she let out a shuddering breath, her hands gripping at his shoulder. Daniel placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled down at her.

"It's true love's kiss… the most powerful magic of all."

She frowned slightly.

"Shouldn't all my memories be back?"

Rumple had to bite back a sarcastic retort – reminding himself that this man knew nothing about magic. Thus, he shrugged lightly.

"I don't know, d…my love. All I know is that I remember how you woke me up. Before that everything is black and now… All I remember is you. All I care about is you!"

An uncomfortable pang shot through her and she shuddered. Something felt inexplicably off. Clearly she had not married the thief – not if Daniel was back! Yet… she still felt drawn to Robin Hood for some reason. Yet, the thought of Daniel truly being back, being himself… it was enough for now and she sighed deeply, allowing him to hold her close to his beating heart.

It didn't make sense, but then… magic rarely did. She loved him and she wanted him to be back. Was it so wrong to believe that it could be possible? His arms around her felt comfortable and protective and she leaned in even closer, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I love you, Daniel. I love you so much."

His lips brushed against her forehead softly and his arms tightened around her waist.

"I love you too. I'll do anything for you."

Although it was Regina in his arms, Rumpelstiltskin meant the words for Belle. Wherever she was, he hoped she could hear him, he hoped that somehow she could feel his love.

oOoOo

Where he crouched at the top of the stairs, Henry was not entirely happy about the man currently holding his mother. Sure, he wanted her to be happy and loved but something about this man bothered him. He could vividly remember this man strangling him in the stables years ago and he knew that it was because the dead could not be revived. How was it possible that he was here now? And by the looks of it, he appeared to be quite fine. It did not make sense and yet his mother – his logical, smart mother – seemed to believe it. He supposed that's the way it was with adults who were in love. Logic didn't matter – however smart you were.

oOoOo

As much as he wanted to, Robin could not get the Queen out of his mind. Was it even remotely possible that they were in fact married? As much as his mind told him to look for someone else, his heart kept shouting at him to believe. It was true that he had no deep feelings for her – after all, the only memories he had of her were horrid ones. Memories of hiding from her while she slaughtered villages and chased his band of merry men relentlessly. Why on earth would he forgive that? Why would he let Roland near that woman, let alone get married to her? He groaned and buried his hands in his hair tiredly.

He was confused and Robin Hood hated being confused.

"May I sit down?"

It was a slightly accented voice that spoke behind him and he looked up, smiling at the woman kindly.

"Of course, mi'lady."

She moved in to sit opposite him and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to impose, but I don't know many people here… I missed the last curse, I'm still quite confused. Not to mention the last year being a complete mystery."

Robin laughed softly and nodded.

"I know what you mean. I wish we could find whoever cast this curse so we could get our memories back."

The woman smiled up at him, the light in her blue eyes shining.

"I am sure Snow and Prince Charming are working on a way to find out who cursed us! They'll figure this out, as far as I know they always manage to win."

"That is true!"

He held his hand out to her with a friendly smile and she buried her soft hand in his.

"I'm Robin Hood."

"I've heard a lot about you… you're a courageous man, Robin Hood. It's an honour to meet you. I'm Zelena."

**A/N: If you feel like Regina is acting OOC and out of sorts – I think Daniel reminds her of who she used to be and I think that she wants to believe it's possible for him to be back because he was her first real love. She could be naïve and innocent with him and I think she wants that back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay… it seems I upset a few people with that last update – especially Rumple kissing Regina (even though it's Rumple and Neal – in Daniel's body). Sorry for that I guess. But I don't believe in pandering... Besides, if Robin and Regina immediately found each other without a few obstacles… there wouldn't be much of a story left! Still, thanks for the reviews - I am glad that you guys are so passionate about this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 8

Never before had either Rumple or Baelfire experienced the immense conflict that they currently suffered – it was hard to say whether it was internal, external or both. Sharing a body was proving to be more difficult than they would have imagined – not that either of them ever expected it to be easy. Currently, as they lay on the bed in Regina's guest room, they were in the midst of quite a heated conversation.

"I can't believe you kissed her."

Rumple was quite a bit irritated at his son's accusation – he was trying desperately to forget the kiss he had shared with the queen.

"Technically, dearie… we kissed her. Actually Daniel kissed her. We as Daniel…"

Baelfire interrupted him exasperatedly.

"I know. It's complicated and not that it was entirely unpleasant… I mean, she's a beautiful woman and everything. I've just never wanted to share one with my father."

Rumpelstiltskin nearly retched at that and an involuntary shudder shook his body.

"That's… that's disgusting."

Baelfire let out a short laugh and pursed his lips.

"This is wrong, papa. We shouldn't be doing this, we should be helping Regina find a way to defeat Zelena."

"She has Belle, Bae. I can't let her hurt Belle, no matter what I have to do. I will keep her safe."

"What would Belle want you to do?"

Rumple pursed his lips and closed his eyes, trying his best to silence Baelfire's voice. Of course, he knew that his lovely Belle would want him to do the right thing rather than take the easy way out. He couldn't though – he had to put her first. He loved her and he had to keep her safe.

oOoOo

Robin found Zelena to be charming, beautiful, funny and quite enchanting. Yet… he couldn't find it in himself to give her the attention a woman like her deserved. Instead, the image of a raven-haired beauty kept playing behind his eyes, teasing and taunting him. He stood suddenly, breaking the redhead off mid-sentence.

"Look, Zelena… you are lovely."

A dejected look immediately appeared on her face and Robin sighed.

"I just… there's something I need to do. I'll see you around."

Zelena kept her eyes downcast and nodded quietly. Inside, she was fuming. She could guess the something he needed to do had something to do with her sister and she hated it. Not that she particularly wanted this thief – she just didn't want her to be near her sister.

She looked up at him, trying her best to hide her emotions.

"Just be careful, Robin…Evil is lurking everywhere."

He heard the barely concealed spite in her tone and frowned lightly. If he wasn't mistaken, she was referring to a certain Queen. He ignored her quip, however, and nodded slowly.

"I will. You too. Take care."

He was gone within seconds and Zelena stood, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

At least she could count on the Dark One to do his job and ensure the safety of the curse.

oOoOo

Henry couldn't sleep and he had no idea why. Something was bothering him – something about the man currently asleep in the guest room. He groaned and rolled out of bed, deciding that a bowl of ice cream was called for. He moved into the hallway quietly, careful to not wake his mother and gasped when he noticed the figure stumbling through the darkness. His surprise and shock intensified when he recognized the stumbling figure.

"Dad?"

Baelfire breathed a sigh of relief at Henry's voice and he stumbled forward, gripping his son's shoulder.

"Henry… you… need to warn… need to warn your mother."

He stumbled again and Henry's hands shout out in an attempt to balance the other man.

"Dad, why are you here? What are you talking about?"

"Daniel…isn't alive. Isn't here…"

He knew it and yet it felt like an iron hand had clamped around Henry's heart.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad…"

"Mr. Gold?"

Baelfire nodded and suppressed an anguished groan as he sank to his knees.

"He… is impersonating. Helping her. Zelena. He is helping Zelena."

Henry shook his head confusedly, his heart racing. He had no idea what his father's words meant, except that it would inevitably hurt his mother and the thought frightened him. He knew she loved Daniel and he also knew that Daniel's death was what launched her into her life as the Evil Queen.

"Mr. Gold is Daniel?"

Baelfire nodded, grateful for his son's quick understanding and Henry bit back the cry that threatened to escape him.

"What should I do? How do we win?"

It was getting harder and harder to talk and Baelfire gripped Henry's shoulder harder, pain shooting through his entire body.

"Break… the curse."

"How?"

Henry was beyond frightened, his breath racing violently.

"Regina… has to break… it."

"How does she do that? Tell me!"

Baelfire managed a small smile that soon disappeared when another painful flash shot through his body.

"True…love's kiss. She needs to find… Hood."

A last twitch, his hands clamping around Henry's shoulders a bit harder and then it was done – he disappeared in a flash and Henry sank to his knees, his whole body trembling.

It was a lot to take in and tears threatened to overwhelm him. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he needed to find Robin Hood and he needed to do that quickly – the curse needed to be broken. Before Rumpelstiltskin hurt his mother.

oOoOo

"Papa! Papa, look!"

Despite the insane hour, both Robin and Roland were unable to sleep – the young boy citing nightmares as the reason for his insomnia. It was Roland who spotted the figure emerging from the trees first and he took a hesitant step forward, his eyes wide.

The boy who stumbled into the camp looked tired and hurt, his eyes filled with tears. Robin needed only one look to recognize Regina's son and he jumped forward, catching the boy in his arms before his body could hit the ground.

Henry took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He did it – he had managed to find Robin Hood and the only thing he needed to do now, was convince him that he was the Evil Queen's true love. Not difficult at all.

"I found you."

Robin frowned slightly and glanced at the men who were crowding behind them worriedly.

"Henry… what's going on?"

Henry's bottom lip trembled slightly and embarrassed, he swallowed back tears.

"My mom… she's in danger. She needs you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, you need to go to her. Now! You need True Love's kiss for the curse to break."

A shock went through Robin's body and he shook his head, supressing the urge to laugh.

"Henry… I'm not your mother's true love. What are you talking about?"

Henry was spared an answer when Roland cried out indignantly and stomped his foot on the ground, stormy eyes looking up at his father.

"Papa! You love 'Gina! You do!"

Robin looked from one boy to the other, frowning. It was easy to attribute Roland's insistence on his love for the Queen to the need for a mother, but something in Henry's eyes bothered him. He sat down on a log and gestured for the older boy to take a seat next to him.

"Henry, why do you say that? What happened?"

Henry groaned irritably at the man's stubbornness.

"There's no time to explain! Everything will make sense once you go and kiss her!"

It was insane and yet… Robin stood hesitantly, knowing full well that pitching up at the Queen's house at two o'clock in the morning could result in his death. Yet… perhaps she would not be as angry when she noticed her son with him. He squeezed Henry's shoulder and lifted Roland onto his hip.

"Come on. I ought to take you back home."

oOoOo

Regina was awoken from an intense dream of a certain archer, by incessant knocking on her door. She groaned and ran a finger through her hair, glancing at the clock next to her bed. Who in the world was stupid enough to bother her at this hour?

She grabbed the silk robe next to her bed, making her way downstairs on bare feet and her heart dropped to her stomach when she opened the door – noticing the man she had been dreaming about standing next to her son.

"Henry? What's going on?"

Henry shifted past her, dragging the younger boy with him and looked at Robin pleadingly.

"Please…"

Robin ran a hand over his tired face and looked down at the woman in front of her. He had a few choices.

He could wait for Henry to explain everything to Regina and let her take the lead.

He could ignore the boy's pleas and leave… or he could do what he had wanted to for quite a while now and just kiss her already.

His body made the choice for him and he took a step forward, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. Regina hesitated for only a second before her hands wrapped around his neck and she returned the kiss with fervour. They felt the magical wind sweeping over them and the kiss intensified, hands pulling each other closer. Both Robin and Regina gasped when they pulled away from each other, their eyes wide.

Robin found his voice first and he pulled the woman into his arms, his heart racing.

"Regina?"

"Robin!"

Their lips met in another kiss, and his arms wrapped around her waist desperately. He pulled away with a laugh after another kiss and rested his hand against her cheek.

"My wife… How could I have forgotten you?"

There was no answer, for she had forgotten him too. Rather than look for words, Regina simply stood on her toes and kissed her husband once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys are still amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, favourites, reading… I appreciate it a lot. I quite struggled with this chapter so I am incredibly happy that it is finished. I have to add a TRIGGER WARNING for CHARACTER DEATH in this chapter, however… ****L**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 9

The joyous reunion after the return of their memories was short-lived, as Regina was struck with the memory of a certain true love asleep in her guest room. Her hands clutched the lapels of her husband's jacket and her eyes widened.

"Robin… wait. Daniel…"

Robin's heart stopped. Was it possible that his wife was still in love with Daniel? Now that he was possibly back, would she choose to return to him? Regina understood his look of concern and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"That's not what I meant, my dear. I love you. No one else. As much as I loved Daniel… He's gone and he's never coming back. I should have known that and… I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Then… if Daniel is truly gone… Who is the man pretending to be him?"

Regina flexed her fingers, allowing magic to surge through her veins. Her eyes flashed a deep purple and she lifted her chin.

"That's exactly what I intend to find out."

Before she could make her way up the stairs, however, a strangled cry from Henry stopped her.

"No, mom! Wait! It's Mr. Gold. You don't know what he can do!"

Regina frowned and turned to look at her son.

"Rumpelstiltskin? He's the one… He's in here?"

Her face lost all colour and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I kissed Rumpelstiltskin?"

The disgust in her voice was clear and Robin's head snapped towards her, his eyes wide.

"You did what?"

Regina looked at her husband exasperatedly and shook her head.

"As Daniel! I thought he was Daniel and…"

A muscle twitched in Robin's jaw and he folded his arms.

"You knew I was your husband, Regina! We had that conversation!"

"You're jealous? Really? We thought we were married, Robin. We didn't know for sure and if your lost true love stood in front of you, I hardly doubt you would have given thought to a woman you thought you were married to!"

"I had a chance to hook up with someone else and I didn't take it because I was loyal to my wife!"

Regina groaned and resisted the urge to stomp her foot on the ground like a petulant child.

"Like I said, Robin… I didn't know for sure you were my husband and… wait. A chance to hook up with someone? Who?"

He immediately regretted saying something – that much was obvious by the look on his face – and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Robin? Who was it?"

"Forget I said anything. Nothing happened."

Regina pursed her lips angrily and glanced at the two boys who cowered behind the arguing pair.

"Henry. Take Roland up to your room, please?"

Henry dragged the younger boy upstairs wordlessly and Regina took a large stride forward, her eyes burning in to Robin's.

"Who?"

"Zelena…"

His whisper was so soft; she had the opportunity to convince herself that she did not truly hear it. She did however, and she turned without a word – her hands gripping the green dustbin by the kitchen counter and without another look in Robin's direction emptied out the contents of her stomach in it.

Robin stood frozen for a moment before he leapt forward to stroke the retching woman's back.

"My love?"

Regina shook her head and allowed the bin to disappear with a flick of her wrist. He followed her inside the kitchen, where she silently washed her mouth out with a glass of water before switching on the kettle. Her eyes avoided those of her husband as she took two cups from the cupboard. She did not finish preparing the tea, however, suddenly approaching him and taking his hands in hers.

"Robin… I should probably mention that… I'm pregnant."

He was spared a reaction by a crashing noise upstairs and Regina flinched visibly.

"The boys!"

She made her way upstairs quickly, Robin following shortly behind. To their relief, both boys seemed to be unharmed, whereas Daniel – or rather Rumpelstiltskin – lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Regina rushed forward and grabbed her boys into an embrace.

"What happened?"

There was a strange note of hysteria in her voice and Henry grabbed onto her gently.

"I don't know, mom. We… we heard something crashing and when we got out here… he was like this."

Regina took a hesitant step forward, her eyes fixed on the man who mentored her – the man who taught her everything she knew.

"Rumple?"

"Be careful, Regina!"

She would have laughed, had it not been for the concern in Robin's voice. As it was, she simply looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine."

She knelt down next to Rumpelstiltskin and laid a cool hand on his forehead. He was burning up and she shuddered involuntarily, wondering if it was a side effect of the magic Zelena had used on him. She did not have much time to dwell on it, as his body started shaking violently – causing Robin to act quickly and grab both boys, pulling them to his chest to shield their eyes. Regina supressed a startled yell when another figure emerged from Rumple's still body and for a while she could only stare at Baelfire speechlessly.

"Regina. You need to help him, please."

"What are you talking about?"

Daniel's form had changed into that of Rumple and Bae glanced down at his father before looking at her again.

"We… when I revived him, he absorbed my essence. He's not in control and neither am I. Only one of us can… survive. And I need you to make sure it's him."

Henry's cry was muffled by his own fist and she watched as Robin pulled the boys away – trusting her husband to be able to comfort her son.

"What are you saying, Baelfire?"

"You need…to kill me."

Regina shook her head quickly, her skin pale.

"No! I can't… you're Henry's father! He'll never forgive me! Bae…"

She was at a loss for words. Sure, she didn't exactly like the man – but he was Robin's friend and Henry's father. That was enough for her and besides, she had started changing. She couldn't kill him – even though he was asking her to.

"Regina…"

It was Robin who spoke from behind her and she looked at him over her shoulder, afraid of the emotions playing on her face. He approached her carefully and knelt down next to her, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Roland is quite frightened… would you allow me a second or two to talk to Baelfire, please?"

Regina nodded and stood – their fight was all but forgotten and she shot Robin a gentle smile before moving towards the room in which Henry and Roland were hidden.  
"Regina… send out Henry, please? I need to talk to my son."

Again, it was Baelfire's voice that cut through her and she nodded without turning back. She knew why he wanted to see his son – Baelfire wanted to say goodbye.

oOoOo

Where she sat in the room with Roland on her lap, sobbing into her shoulder, Regina allowed her mind to drift to all the residents of Storybrooke who should currently be in possession of their memories of the missing year – Snow and Charming would be delighted to find that they were still together, that yet another curse had not managed to come between them. Other than that, she highly doubted that anything would be different for them. Snow, of course, would be gratified to realize that she was right about the identity of Regina's husband all along. She wondered if the merry men were happy to realize that their leader was married. They had all been at her wedding, they were quite happy there… She even allowed her mind to travel as far as Nova and Grumpy – were they happy to be together in Storybrooke after realizing that they had been apart for a year? Did Granny remember that she had baked a cake for Regina's wedding? How did she feel about it?

Regina moved to put the now sleeping boy onto the bed and covered him with a soft blanket, attempting with all her strength to summon memories of every resident in Storybrooke in the desperate hopes of ignoring what was happening outside the bedroom door. She could no longer ignore it, however, when Robin reappeared. The only evidence that he had shed tears was the red visible in his eyes and Regina stood quickly.

"Do it, my love."

"Robin…"

Robin took a large step forward, cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle, yet desperate manner.

When he pulled away, she could see that he was holding back tears for her sake.

"Bae explained everything to me. There really… isn't another way."

"Henry…"

Robin forced himself to smile and nodded.

"Henry understands. He's… saying goodbye."

oOoOo

Henry's eyes were filled with tears when Regina knelt next to him and he looked at her hopelessly.

"Are you okay to do this, mom?"

She wanted to say no. She wanted to refuse and hide, but she understood that a sacrifice needed to be made – Baelfire had made his decision. He wanted to resurrect his father and be damned with the costs thereof. Regina wondered if he had realized before that the cost would be his life. If he had known, would he still have chosen to save his father? She smiled sadly and nodded, forcing herself to keep control.

"Yes, Henry. I'm fine."

She had killed thousands of men in her lifetime. Granted, most were killed on her orders, but she was personally responsible for physically taking the lives of at least a few dozen. It had never bothered her too much – crushing a heart was something the Evil Queen had grown accustomed to. It was different when the heart she had to crush belonged to the father of her child and the friend of her husband. Baelfire sat up and braced himself when she reached to touch him and she glanced at Henry over her shoulder.

"Leave, Henry."

Henry did not need to see his father die – no matter how strong he thought he was.

"Dad?"

Henry's voice was small and Regina's hand landed on Baelfire's chest – waiting. His chest vibrated underneath her palm as he took a shaky breath and a muscle jumped in her jaw. Baelfire was stronger than she would have given him credit for – he simply looked at Henry with a gentle smile and nodded.

"I know this isn't perfect, Henry… It's not what I wanted and I know it's not what you wanted. I wish I could see you grow up… and be there when you went through your crazy teenage years. See you fall in love and… and all of that. But I need to make a choice and I'm choosing what is right. I have to protect you and… everyone. I need to be…"

Henry finished his father's sentence with a soft sob.

"A hero."

Baelfire nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah… I need to be a hero. Look after Emma, will you?"

Henry nodded with a stifled sob and Baelfire took a deep breath, giving his son's hand a last squeeze.

"Be good for them – your moms and your new dad. I'll be watching over you from somewhere."

This time, Henry was unable to stop the tears from dripping from his eyes and he nodded with a sob.

"Goodbye, dad. I… I love you."

"I love you too, Henry."

The boy left without another word, running into Robin's waiting arms. Regina waited for Robin to carry Henry into the room before her hand disappeared into Baelfire's chest and he groaned as she tore his heart out of his chest. Regina froze with the heart in her hands, her eyes meeting his. Baelfire forced himself to smile and nodded.

"Zelena tricked me into reviving my father. When she did that… She gained full control of me. My father broke that control when he absorbed my essence – which gave me life, but took his control and put every last bit of it in her hands. As long as I am alive, it is impossible to part Zelena from the dagger. I… belong to her and as long as I live in my father, so does he. Set us free, Regina. Please."

She nodded quietly, her eyes still on his face as she started squeezing. She didn't stop until simply dust fell onto the floor.

oOoOo

After carrying Rumpelstiltskin back to the room he had been staying in while posing as Daniel, Robin disposed of his friend's body before heading to the master bedroom where he knew he'd find his wife. She was curled up on her side on the bed, her hands clenched into fists.

"Regina?"

So much had happened throughout the night. The sun was already rising, but he suddenly felt immensely tired. The boys were both asleep and the doctor had come over from the hospital to inject something called a sedative into Rumpelstiltskin's vein. Robin sighed and climbed onto the bed, pulling his wife into his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

She turned to face him, her eyes fearful as she looked at him. Robin held onto her and relished in the vulnerability she showed only him.

"Do you hate me?"

She answered his question with a question – as he should have suspected – and he shook his head seriously.

"Regina, I could never hate you!"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"I killed… your friend…"

"You had no choice. You did that to keep all of us safe – now we at least have a fighting chance. Bae chose to make the sacrifice, sweetheart."

There was a more pressing issue and he moved his hand down her body to rest on her stomach. Despite the danger they were currently in, he could hardly contain his excitement.

"So… you're pregnant?"

Regina nodded and covered his hand with hers.

"Yes… I am. I didn't know… back in the Forest. I didn't even think about a baby. I found out here and I had no idea who the father was. I was too scared to be excited…"

Robin moved so that she lay in his arms and smiled.

"How are you feeling now?"

She looked up at him with a smile and cuddled her head against his shoulder.

"I'm going to have a baby with the love of my life… Henry and Robin are going to have a little brother or sister."

Robin frowned slightly and his grip around her tightened.

"I would have no idea how to raise a young lady… but I'd quite like a daughter."

Regina smiled and interlaced her fingers with his.

"Not that I'd mind another son… I could live with having three boys. Although a little princess does sound quite perfect. A little Sarah… or Isabella."

Robin grinned and leaned down to kiss her quickly.

"So… you've thought about names."

Regina blushed and shrugged lightly.

"Well… I've had some time to think about it. It's something we can decide on together."

Robin nodded and shifted to lie on his side so he could face her. His eyes were serious as he searched her face.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl… and it doesn't matter what we name him or her. The only thing that matters… is that I am going to have a child with a woman I love. A woman that I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Regina."

She raised her hand to touch his cheek, her heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"I love you too."

Of course, everything was not fine – they had to face Zelena, they still had no idea what her plans were. They would have to tell Rumpelstiltskin that his son, the only reason for his creating the Dark Curse, was dead. They'd have a lot to fight through, there were a lot of battles ahead of them. For now, however, Regina allowed herself to get lost in her husband's kiss.

The world be damned – it could wait.

**A/N: theevilqueen-ouat IG requested some Robin/Regina fluff. I hope the last part of the chapter made up for the angst I put you guys through!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is pure, unadulterated fluff. I need some serious Outlaw Queen fluff. I'm pretty sure you all feel the same. I'm not even gonna… whatever, I can't even wrap my head around the finale. On a more positive note…**

**SPOILER (I THINK)**

**Sean tweeted that Outlaw Queen fans shouldn't lose hope. The course of true love never did run smooth.**

**As much as I love him for attempting to soothe hearts and for quoting Shakespeare, I need the course of true love to run smooth in this fic right now. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hopefully a lot of Outlaw Queen fics will pop up during this hiatus.**

Chapter 10

The sun was already high in the sky when Robin awoke, his arm instinctively tightening around the waist of the woman in his arms. Regina suppressed a yawn and looked up, smiling as her sleepy gaze found his.

"Morning."

Robin let out a short laugh and cupped her face with his hands.

"I think good afternoon would be more appropriate."

His lips met hers in a tender kiss and Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, all the threats suddenly forgotten as she lost herself in his tender embrace. Her breath hitched in her throat when his hand travelled a path up her back, underneath her silk night shirt and she bit down on his lower lip playfully. Robin pulled away slightly, his eyes suddenly serious.

"I love you, Regina. I will always love you."

Her lips met his in a fervent kiss and she rested her forehead against his when they parted.

"I love you too."

His hand kept stroking over her back lightly, setting her body on fire and Regina moved quickly, straddling him. Robin lifted a brow in surprise and she grinned down at him, her heart beating frantically. She brushed her lips against his before smirking down at him and he smiled back, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Regina sighed deeply and slid her hands over his chest, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"You know… I've just realized that I spent weeks without my husband."

Robin leaned up to kiss her, his smirk mirroring hers.

"It must have been dreadful."

She nodded, her eyes darkening.

"It was torture."

Robin's hands tightened around her waist and she squealed as he flipped her over.

"I guess I better make up for leaving you alone for so long."

His voice was hoarse with desire and Regina nodded. She wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to pull him closer, her heart racing.

"I think you should."

His lips on hers were interrupted by a loud bang and the pair pulled away from each other quickly, staring at the two boys in the doorway. Roland looked curious, while Henry looked aghast and Robin rolled off Regina, blushing furiously. Regina moved to sit slowly, unable to look either of her sons in the eye and Henry decided to break the silence, his voice awkward.

"We thought… we'd bring you breakfast in bed."

Regina forced herself to smile, her face still flushed with embarrassment. The last thing in the world she needed was her son walking in on her making out with someone – even if it was her husband. Her voice cracked slightly when she spoke, still avoiding Henry's eyes.

"Thank you… boys. That's very dear of you."

Henry nodded and moved closer slowly, holding out a tray with breakfast on it as though it was a peace offering.

"We thought you were sleeping. We… wanted to surprise you."

"Henry…"

Regina's explanation was cut off by a snort next to her and she looked at Robin with wide eyes as he burst out laughing suddenly.

"Robin!"

Robin shook his head, his shoulders still shaking with laughter. Regina could only stare at him, mortified, and his hand moved to her knee to squeeze it.

"I'm sorry, my love… I just… don't you see the humour in this?"

She shook her head with pursed lips and folded her arms.

"No. It's mortifying."

Ignorant of the tension in the room, Roland climbed onto the bed with an enormous grin.

"Papa, do you love mama again?"

Robin nodded with soft eyes and he pulled Regina closer in a sideways hug.

"I never stopped, Roland."

Roland grinned and gestured to the tray that Henry had carefully balanced on the bed.

"I have a big brother now! He made the toast and the bacon and the eggs, but I helped!"

Regina shifted to make space for Henry and he climbed onto the bed next to her, his head immediately finding a resting place against her shoulder. He was such a good big brother – instinctively – and Regina couldn't help but be delighted with her life. Henry's eyes were still tinted with red and she knew without doubt that there would be an awkward conversation following. Right now, however, she was entirely happy with her family around her. Robin seemed to feel the same, and he grinned at his boys.

"What do you say we go to the arcade after breakfast? We can have a family day."

Roland's eyes sparkled at the suggestion and he grinned.

"What's a family day?"

Robin thought for a while, looking at his son with sympathy. It was true that the merry men were as good as a family, but for the first time Roland felt as though he was a part of a traditional family. He would do everything in his power to make sure that his boy kept that feeling.

"Well, it's a day that a mom and dad spend with their two lovely boys – doing anything they wanted."

Roland grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Can we go ride horses? Henry says mama is very good!"

Regina grinned and nodded down at her son. She had been avoiding the stables since Daniel's fateful return and subsequent death, but she had a feeling that she would not need to avoid it any longer. There was, however, something she still needed to do and she sighed deeply.

"You boys… enjoy the breakfast so long. I need to have a conversation with Rumple."

Robin pouted, and the boys immediately followed his example, looking at her with faces that closely resembled puppies. Regina laughed and shook her head, manoeuvring her way out of the bed.

"I'll be quick. I promise."

Robin reached for her hand and pulled her back for a quick peck on the lips.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

Regina caressed his lower lip with her thumb tenderly and shook her head.

"No, dear. I'll be fine… this is something I need to do alone. I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded and let her go reluctantly, looking at the breakfast on the tray. The toast was slightly burnt and the coffee smelled as though it was impossibly strong. Yet, his sons made it. He would enjoy every last bit.

Rumple was awake when she entered the room, lying on the bed and staring out in front of him unseeingly. He was back in his own form – something she found quite disconcerting – and Regina moved closer hesitantly.

"Rumple?"

He turned to face her with murky eyes, guilt reflecting in them.

"I lost Bae, didn't I? I can feel he's gone."

Regina nodded, her mouth twisting sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Rumple. I can't imagine how hard it must be."

It was true – the thought of losing Roland or Henry was too much to bear and Rumple sighed deeply.

"All of this… the curse, everything was for him. Everything I did was to get Bae back and now… I've lost him. For good."

It was hardly fair and Regina sat down next to him.

"He died a hero, Rumple. I know that doesn't change anything, I know it doesn't make it easier. But… he died a hero."

Rumple turned his head away from her, biting back silent tears.

"He was a better man than I am."

Regina was silent. This wasn't something she could argue with – Baelfire was braver than his father. He had managed his way into the light while Rumple kept getting caught in the darkness.

"Why are you working with Zelena?"

The question was hesitant and Rumple shook his head hopelessly.

"I don't have a choice. She has my dagger and… she has Belle. I don't want to work with her, but I have to."

Regina narrowed her eyes and a smirk appeared on her mouth.

"Not necessarily."

Rumple shook his head, clearly having lost all hope.

"Didn't you hear? She has my dagger. She controls me."

Regina reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You're Rumpelstiltskin. You're the king of loopholes. If anyone can find a way out of her control, it's you."

"I don't know how."

Her smile was kinder than she had ever seen it.

"We'll find a way."

He gave her a small smile in return and sighed.

"I need to go back and report."

"Rumple… lie. Please. Don't let her know about Robin…"

Rumple nodded slowly, his eyes still murky.

"I'll do my best. But I need you to save Belle. I need you to get her away from Zelena."

"I will. I promise."

Rumple smiled at her, a twinkle of his old self appearing in his eye.

"It's a deal, dearie."

He disappeared in a flash and Regina smiled nostalgically. It felt good to have Rumpelstiltskin on their side. For some reason, it made her believe that they would win. They'd get their happy endings.

The disappointment in her eyes was evident when she entered her bedroom and Robin looked at her expectantly.

"What's wrong?"

Regina climbed onto the bed and sat with crossed legs, looking at her boys gently.

"I think… we might have to postpone our day out. Maybe get DVD's and spend the day in the house."

Robin understood at once.

"Zelena."

Regina nodded and sighed.

"She can't know about us, Robin. As long as we keep her in the dark… we're safe. I'll get the message to Snow. No one can let her know that we have our memories back. Rumple will help us. We have to attack when she least expects it."

Roland's disappointment luckily didn't last long, as Henry explained the concept of a DVD to him.

"What are we going to watch, mom?"

Henry tried his best to keep his voice excited and Regina smiled.

"You boys choose. I'll order something from Granny's and we can have a lazy day. The important part is that we're all together. As a family."

As Regina should have expected, Snow insisted on coming over to her house – of course bringing Emma and Charming along with her. Of course, Regina wasn't too happy about this. Even though her relationship with Snow had drastically improved, it did not mean that she wanted to spend more time than necessary with the princess. Snow was immediately eager to help and within minutes, the entire town was aware of the fact that they had to pretend to have forgotten the year in the Enchanted Forest. The wonder of cellphones never ceased to amaze her and Regina was quite happy about this fact. The happiness subsided when Henry invited the Charmings to join the family evening, but looking at the excitement on his face she couldn't find it in her heart to refuse him. This was how it happened that they all spent the evening on her living room floor – Snow, Charming, Emma, Robin, Roland, Henry and herself – soon getting lost in the adventures of The Lion King. It was the only Disney movie Regina could stand for the simple reason that it had no pretty princesses with true love, and Evil vindictive Queens ending up dead or punished in it. Unless you counted Scar. Come to think of it, the poor lion was simply misunderstood – he refused to bow to his brother's son. She wouldn't bow to Zelena's child if her life depended on it. Robin squeezed her hand softly, soon noticing that she was getting lost in her thoughts. He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Scar. He just didn't want to bow down to his brother's child. Don't you find it a little unfair that he had to die because of it?"

Robin laughed softly and pulled her closer to him.

"He did kill his brother."

"I'm going to kill my sister. Slowly."

He laughed again and brushed his lips against her ear.  
"Zelena deserves it. Mufasa on the other hand… was awesome."

Regina titled her head to meet his lips and she sighed into his mouth. Robin pulled away before the kiss could intensify and he winked at her.

"Do you think the Charmings would be up for babysitting tonight? I need some time alone with my wife."  
Regina glanced at Snow, who was looking at them with a knowing grin, and the younger woman nodded imperceptibly.

"I take Snow's nod as a yes."

Robin grinned and captured her lips with his again, the promise of the rest of the night shining in his eyes.

"Good."

**I'll probably elaborate on Regina and Robin's alone time in More Than a Thief - I am making that my one shot extra scene fic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so here goes the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long, I really struggled with it for some reason. Thank you so much for the reviews and all the support! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

Chapter 11

While Robin and Regina certainly did take advantage of the empty house, they were now simply enjoying the feeling of lying in each other's arms. Of course, there was an issue to discuss and it was not something they could run from longer. They both knew that as long as Zelena was alive, their marriage and lives weren't safe. It was Regina who stirred the issue, feeling Robin's body tense behind her the second she tried.

"So… we should probably have a meeting with the Charmings. Figure out a way to bring my sister down."

Robin's arms tightened around her and his hand slipped under her top to caress the slight bump forming around her middle.

"I don't want you getting involved, Regina. It's too dangerous."

"Robin, I can take care of myself."

"Can you?"

A thick silence settled between them after the question and Regina moved out of his arms, blame shining in her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Regina. It's just that… Rumpelstiltskin was in your house for over a week and…"

"You called?"

A high pitched giggle tore through their ears and Robin moved hastily, pulling the covers up to Regina's shoulders as he stared at the man who sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What do you want here, imp?"

Rumpelstiltskin let out a soft laugh and stood, moving to the pair. Robin's arms tightened around Regina the closer he got, and he laughed.

"You're the one who called, dearie."

Regina pursed her lips, clearly irritated by the antagonism between the two men, and she moved to sit, holding the covers in place.

"Could you two give me a minute to get dressed? We should all talk."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and moved into the hallway wordlessly, leaving the pair in the bed – looking at each other with building tension. Robin sighed and leaned his forehead against Regina's, cradling her face in his hands.

"I know you can take care of yourself, love. I just… you're pregnant. There's a baby we need to think of and from what I remember, your sister isn't the kindest person in the world. She did threaten to destroy your life."

Regina smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"She's not the only one who has ever wanted to destroy me, dear."

She shifted out of the bed – not missing the way his eyes travelled over her changing body – and shot him a quick smile before pulling a dress on over her head.

"I think you should call the Charmings. Now that Rumple is here… we might as well figure this out together."

oOoOo

"She wants the Queen. The only way to lure her towards you is to bait her!"

"You are not using my wife as bait! I refuse to let it!"

"It does seem very dangerous, using a pregnant woman as bait…"

"Hold on! Pregnant? How? Does Henry know?"

"You're getting off topic, dearies! If you don't mind, I'd like to have full control back."

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

The group froze at Regina's outburst and everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes: Rumple, Robin, Snow, Emma and Charming. Whilst Rumpel seemed quite willing to offer her up to the wicked witch as bait, Snow and Robin seemed vehemently against the idea whilst Charming and Emma both looked as though they could see no other way. Regina ran a hand through her black hair and sighed before attempting to address all the concerns voiced.

"I agree with Rumpelstiltskin. We need to make her come to us. Robin, I know you don't like it, but… it's my choice. As Snow said, it's dangerous. But I trust you. And Emma… As for how I'm pregnant, I'm pretty sure you know where babies come from and no, Henry doesn't know. I prefer to tell him myself."

Relief was clear on Emma, Charming and Rumpel's faces – Regina knew without doubt that the two blonde Charmings did not want to be the ones to suggest they use her as bait, and they were quite clearly relieved that she had offered. Snow seemed apprehensive and Robin… Robin just seemed downright furious and by the look in his blue eyes it was quite clear that he was not going to let it go easily.

"I refuse to let you do that, Regina! It's not just you anymore and I refuse to let you go on this suicide mission."

Regina sighed and reached for his hand.

"Robin, it's hardly a suicide mission. You'll all be there, you have my back. And the second she's there, we can trap her."

It was very clear that her husband was still not a fan of the idea, and she leaned over to kiss him gently.

"I love you. And I trust you. I need you to trust me now."

She had gone her whole life without someone protecting her, so it was quite a strange feeling to have someone worry about her. However, it was a feeling she quite enjoyed and she moved even closer to her husband – not missing Emma's lifted eyebrows.

"What?"

Regina's voice was sharp and Emma's hands flew into the air apologetically.

"It's nothing. You just… you seem happy."

Robin smiled and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. His voice was rather dark when he spoke.

"We are. Which is why I would appreciate it if you did not need to make my wife human bait."

Snow still seemed to agree with Robin, but Regina stood with a lifted chin and folded arms.

"Well… majority rules. Now the only thing to do is get her to where we want her to be."

Emma nodded hesitantly.

"Granny's diner – that seems the logical choice. We'll make it seem like I believe you to be behind all of this…"  
Regina nodded quickly.

"The town will obviously fall in behind you – even with their memories returned, I believe they'll be quick to assume I am behind it. As soon as Zelena thinks I am alone and vulnerable…"

Robin bit down on his lower lip hard, avoiding his wife's eyes, and it was Rumpel who answered.

"She'll attack. And when she does, everyone else will be there – ready to catch her."

It seemed like a good plan and Rumpel was just about to say so when his face twitched in a mask of pain. Emma looked at him with concern and leapt forward to rest a hand on his back.

"Gold?"

"It's her… Zelena. She's… using the dagger, she's calling me…"

Regina nodded and forced a smile to her face.

"Then go. Whatever she's trying, don't resist. We'll be at Granny's in two hours – make sure she knows."

With that, Rumpel morphed back into Daniel before blinking away and Regina let out a breath. She rose to her feet steadily and looked at the group who still sat nervously around front of the table.

"I suggest we let him take care of it and meet at the diner in two hours. Of course, I expect Henry to be far away from the diner when Zelena comes."

Her eyes shifted to Robin, who was still staring out in front of him angrily.

"Robin… I want Roland as far away from this as possible too. I don't want him to get hurt."

Robin nodded quietly, his lips pursed and Regina sighed before she looked at the group of people gathered in her kitchen. It wasn't much of a plan – most of it depended on Rumpelstiltskin. They just had to hope that he was strong enough to deceive the wicked witch.

oOoOo

Zelena was furious. Did they really think her such a fool? Did they truly expect that she would not feel the wave of magic rushing over the town? True love's kiss… It could mean only one thing. That Robin and Regina found each other and that could mean one of two things – either that Rumpelstiltskin was deceiving her, or that they had somehow managed to deceive him. He appeared at her feet within seconds and she looked at him, rage bubbling within her.

"Did Robin and Regina find each other?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. Telling her the truth could possibly result in the Queen's death. Lying to her would no doubt result in Belle's death.

"Yes. They found each other."

Love made the choice for him, and despite the realisation that Belle would not be happy with him betraying the Charmings and their plans, he could not regret it. She was all that mattered. Zelena folded her arms with a petulant pout.

"So why haven't they come for me yet? What are they planning?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head carefully.

"I don't know what they're planning. I do know… that the Queen will be at Granny's Diner in an hour or two."

Zelena lifted her chin with a smirk.

"Good. So will I. I expect they plan on trapping me."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at Zelena silently and she laughed, her eyes ablaze with hatred.

"If only they knew. Wicked always wins."

The small figure was at her feet with a snap of her fingers, and both Rumpelstiltskin and Zelena stared at the squirming boy for a while.

Only when he looked up, did Rumpelstiltskin recognize him as the son of the forest thief.

"I'm counting on the fact that they did not expect me to have leverage over them."

He was frozen with shock – not that he should have been. Rumpelstiltskin knew full well that Zelena was cruel and ruthless, that she would not hesitate to harm anyone or anything to get her way – even a child. Yet, the young boy's tear stained face cut through him like a knife. Before he knew what was happening, he was back in his cage with the boy in the far corner – still sobbing. Rumpel sighed and hesitantly reached forward to pat the boy's back.

"There, there, dearie… I'm sure the Queen and your father will get you out of here. Somehow…"

The boy sniffed and looked up at him curiously. Deep dimples decorated the soft cheeks and his chocolate eyes were still filled with tears.

"Are you Rumpelskinstill? Belle said you were good and that you'd save us."

Rumpel smirked at the maiming of his name and shook his head.

"Rumpelstiltskin, dearie. And who are you?"

The boy held out his hand with quite a regal air about him.

"I'm Roland. Are you going to save me?"

Rumpel hesitated before slowly nodding.

"I'm going to try, dearie. I'm going to try…"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update… I have been working on something a little insane and I am completely obsessed with that at the moment… So yeah. Thanks again for the reviews, follows and support! It is much appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 12

Rumpelstiltskin had waited for Zelena to leave before waving his hand over the lock. It opened with a click and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was getting easier to maintain control of himself – he guessed Bae's sacrifice had something to do with it. He moved forward quietly and his heart skipped a beat when he arrived at the cell where Belle was lying on the ground. Her face was pale, her hair dirty and messy.

"Belle…"

She looked up at the sound of his voice and he was taken aback at the misery and hopelessness in her eyes.

"Rumple?"

"Oh, Belle…"

She moved forward quickly and gripped at his hand that held onto the bars of the cell.

"How did you get out?"

"Bae is dead… It gave me more control, when Zelena doesn't have the dagger with her, I am free…"

He waved his hand over her cage too and she jumped into his arms the second the bars separating them were out of the way. Rumple's arms closed around her tightly and he breathed out slowly.

"You're safe… you're safe now, we can go."

"No."

Belle's voice was firm and he frowned, unable to understand her unwillingness to escape.

"Belle… we need to get out of here, right now. We can't wait, if we can get to the diner on time we will be able to help Regina get Roland back. We need to…"

Belle shook her head firmly.

"Rumple… I'm not leaving without the dagger. I'm not giving her any control over you, not anymore. We're looking for that first, then we go. We just have to trust Emma, Robin, Regina and Charming… they'll save Roland. They won't let anything happen to him.

Something was wrong. Regina realized that the second they stepped foot into the diner. She found the source of the eerie atmosphere, when her eyes found those of Friar Tuck. The man looked haunted, distraught… She rushed forward when she was attack by a horrid realization, pulling at the lapel of his coat desperately.

"Where is he? Where's Roland? He was supposed to be with you, Robin said you were watching him and..."

Tears filled the man's eyes at the sound of Roland's name and Regina felt her heart dropping.

"She has him. Her magic is powerful, there was nothing we could do… We tried, but we couldn't move and…"

Regina grabbed onto his shoulder in an effort to stay upright and his arms went around her waist. She buried her head in his shoulder as sobs wrecked through her body and he shook his head. Of course, after remembering the missing year, he had come to realize how the so-called Evil Queen had changed, he could remember that he had married her and his friend, that she had become a friend to the Merry Men too… He hadn't seen her since the return of their memories and it ached that he had to see her in this circumstances now. He knew how much she cared for Roland. Why wouldn't she? The boy was her son!

"Isn't this precious?"

Regina looked up when Zelena appeared in a flash, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Where is my son?"

Her voice was clipped and furious – with a terrifying likeness to the Evil Queen at the height of her power.

"Stop right there!"

"Don't move!"

"Stay where you are!"

The voices of Robin, Emma and Charming rang through the diner and Regina looked at them hopelessly. They had clearly realized that the plan had to be changed when they saw Zelena at the diner early, but it was no use.

"Stay back."

It was Regina's voice that cut through the air and she looked up to meet her husband's eyes.

Zelena laughed at the sight of them and shook her head as she observed the bow, gun and sword they respectively held out in her direction.

"You think those weapons can stop me? Don't be ridiculous."

She snapped her fingers and Robin let out a strangled cry when his son appeared at her feet, his entire body ensnared by ropes.

"Roland!"

His voice was desperate and Zelena laughed gleefully. Robin looked at her, anger surging through him, and he shook his head.

"I will kill you. If it's the last thing I do!"

"Now, now…"

Zelena's voice was frighteningly calm and she took a step closer to Robin, removing the bow from his hands with a flick of her palm.

"There's no reason for threats and the like. I am willing to make you a deal."

"I will never make a deal with you!" Robin spat back at her, his eyes shooting daggers at the witch.

"What deal?"

Regina's voice sounded tired – by the sound of it, she already had a suspicion of the deal Zelena wanted to make.

"It's simple, sister dear… Roland. For your heart."

"Fine."

"Regina, wait. We'll find another way! Think about…"

Robin tried to move forward, but he was stopped in his tracks when Regina's hand shot out.

He winced when her hand disappeared into her chest and she held the heart out in front of her, clutching at it.

"Let Roland go."

The ropes around the boy disappeared and he rushed forward, grabbing Regina's legs desperately. Only when Regina sank to the floor, did Robin notice that Zelena now had the heart in her hands and she was squeezing tightly, the look in her eyes bordering on insanity.

"Regina!"

She writhed on the floor as her sister squeezed the organ – not with the intention to kill, but rather the intention to cause as much pain as possible. Robin scooped Roland up into his arms and fell down on his knees next to Regina in one fluent movement.

"Regina…"

Zelena laughed at the sight.

"Don't worry thief. I won't kill her… yet."

She looked at Regina with a scowl and shook her head.

"First a stable boy, then a thief. Mother would be so proud."

She disappeared with a last laugh and Regina sat up with a sharp intake of her breath when the pressure around her heart disappeared. He was angry – she could see that in his eyes, but he did not address the issue yet. He just pulled her close, hugging her to his chest with tears in his eyes.

It was Rumple who found the dagger, but before he could touch it, he found himself flying through the air and he winced as he hit his head against the wall.

"Rumple!"

Belle was on her knees next to him within seconds, frantic worry displayed on her face. Rumple shook his head tiredly.

"She's enchanted it against me… I can't get near it."

Belle lifted her chin firmly.

"But I can…"

She moved forward before he could stop her, her entire body trembling. Relief flowed through both her and Rumpelstiltskin when the dagger was in her hands and she looked at him with a soft smile.

"Let's get out of here. If she's still at the diner we can surprise her and maybe… together we can get rid of her once and for all."

It was a few cups of hot chocolate, an awkward dinner and several bedtime stories later, only when Roland was safely tucked into bed that Robin turned to Regina and dropped his masks – allowing her to see the pure terror on his face.

"Regina…what were you thinking?"

She held her head high, tried to keep her voice steady.

"I was thinking about our son."

Robin shook his head with pursed lips.

"She was using him as leverage. She wouldn't have killed him, we could have saved him without giving her your heart."

"What if we couldn't?"

"We would have. Regina, it's not just you anymore! When you gave her your heart, you put our child at risk!"

Regina's hand travelled down to her stomach and she bit down on her lower lip.

"When I gave her my heart… I saved our child. I love this baby, Robin… but I couldn't leave Roland in her hands."

It was an impossible situation, Robin knew it – she had to make a choice between their two children. The one she was carrying and the one she had come to love as her own.

His hands moved down to caress her stomach – it was barely there, but he could still feel the bump and his heart ached at the thought of losing this woman and their child.

"We'll get your heart back, Regina… The men and I…"

"Robin… Don't put your lives at risk for me."

He shook his head and cradled her face in his palm, his heart almost bursting with love for her.

"Regina… there is not one of my men who would not gladly give up their lives for you and our child. But it will not come to that, I believe that with all my heart. After all… we're professionals."

Regina leaned forward and rest her forehead against his.

"Robin… I love you so much. You, Roland and Henry are my whole life."

He pulled her even closer, his heart beating fast.

"And you are mine. I lost my wife once, Regina… and it was hell, I barely managed to keep my sanity. If I had to lose you… I wouldn't survive that. I need you. I do not want to live without you."

Regina cupped his face with her hands and swallowed, tears forming in her eyes. Making the sacrifice of her heart for Roland's safety was not even something she needed to think about. But where she now sat in her husband's arm with his hand covering hers over her stomach, the realization coursed through her endlessly.

She didn't want to die.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long with this update – I've been busy at work, suffering from writer's block AND I've been working on a project with a few awesome people from this site – Anadora Black, E. 97, Just.D, Storybrookegirl and AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal. On that note – please follow dreamteamwrite on Twitter and look out for the Dream Team fanpage on FB! We'll tell you more about that as the time comes.**

**On topic again – I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit confusing… In this fic, btw, Little John isn't and was never a monkey.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 13

Sometimes, the only thing needed to survive was the determination to do so – Robin had learnt that early in his life. Never before, had he seen someone as determined to survive as Regina was now – yet, in the moments between day and night when she thought he was asleep, she'd waver. He'd hear her footsteps going from room to room, stopping to look at Henry or Roland as they slept. He'd feel her settling onto the bed next to him, her gaze burning through him almost painfully and he'd know – as much as she wanted to survive, a part of her felt as though she wouldn't. This frightened him more than anything else, for if her belief in her ability to survive wavered eventually so would her determination. He kept himself from addressing the issue however, frightened that she'd pull away from him if he brought it up. Where he was lying in bed – pretending to be asleep – he could feel her knuckles grazing over his cheeks and a sigh escaped his lips without his permission. Regina pulled back swiftly and he opened his eyes before catching her frail wrist in his hand.

"Regina…"

She shook her head, biting back tears and Robin sat up quickly, pulling her to his chest. Regina sighed as she listened to his heartbeat and crept even closer to him.

"I'm scared, Robin."

He sighed and tightened his hold on her.

"I know."

He was too – not that he would admit it – and Regina buried her head in his shoulder, finally allowing the words to escape her lips.

"I don't want to die. I want to… I want to see Henry going through his teenage tears, I want to see Roland grow up and… I want us to raise our child together."

His hand immediately rested on her stomach and he released a breath.

"We will raise this child together, Regina. I promise. I won't let her hurt you."

Regina shook her head, finally allowing her tears to fall.

"She has my heart, Robin. Who knows… who knows what she's planning. All I know is that… it takes only one squeeze to end a life. If she wants to kill me…"

She let her words hang in the air and Robin shook his head. He pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin took a deep breath, inhaling her scent of apples, cinnamon and something that could only be described as _pure Regina. _He shook his head before burying it in her shoulder. His hold around her tightened, effectively constricting her breath, and Regina smiled against his lips when he kissed her again.

"I love you, Robin Hood."

He sighed and pulled her even closer.

"I love you too, my Queen… and I promise you, I will get your heart back. I will not let her harm you. I will protect you with all that I am."

Regina's reply was prevented by a paralysing pain shooting through her chest and a gasp left her lips as she clutched at where her heart was supposed to be.

"Regina!"

She felt herself being lifted up into Robin's arms at once, his lips travelling over her face and his hands willing her still body to movement. The pain disappeared as suddenly as it started and Regina's eyes fluttered open, fear naked in their brown depths.

"My heart… She did something to it."

She was still deathly pale and Robin eased her up against his chest, his arms folded around her protectively.

"Are you alright?"

Regina shuddered and nodded slowly.

"Well… I'm alive, aren't I?"

Robin pressed a small kiss to the side of her head and rubbed his hands up and down her arms in a swift motion. There was no time to waste – he would have to get his wife's heart back. Now.

He jumped onto his feet swiftly and reached for his arrows behind the bedroom door. The worry that appeared in Regina's eyes was instant, but Robin shook his head.

"I'll send for Little John to stay with you. I'm heading out to retrieve your heart."

"Robin…"

It was clear that she wanted to stop him, but his facial expression said enough – he would not be swayed. He was going to retrieve her heart if it was the last thing he did.

oOoOo

Little John was there within seconds – wrapping his arms around the trembling woman the second he stepped foot into the house. Regina sighed deeply, burying her face in his broad chest and allowing tears to fall as his hands slowly stroked over her back. Regina finally pulled away from him, looking up at the tall man with a tear-stained face.

"Robin's gone. He just left, I… I tried stopping him, but I couldn't… He's going to die, John. He's going to die and…"

Little John shook his head and pulled Regina into his arms once more, allowing her tears to soak his shirt. He hadn't seen the Queen since their memories had returned, having been in the forest until receiving Robin's message. Of course he now remembered the tender friendship that had formed between him and Regina – despite a rocky start.

"Regina…"

She shook her head and used her palms to wipe tears from her cheeks. She was still trembling, and he led her to the kitchen where he clumsily attempted to make two cups of cocoa. Once they were seated across from each other, John took a sip of the cocoa and pulled a face, putting it down on the table before looking at Regina.

"He called me on the ringing box and told me to come here. That's all I know. What's going on, Regina?"

She sighed and moved closer to him, taking comfort in the smell of forest that surrounded the big man.

"He went to get my heart back from the Wicked Witch, but…"

She shook her head with a stifled sob and John forced an optimistic smile onto his face.

"Don't worry about it. He's an expert, Regina… If there's one thing I know, it's that when Robin puts his mind to something he always succeeds. He will again. I promise."

"What if he doesn't? What if she kills him?"

John took her hands in his and shook his head, his deep voice having a calming effect on the woman herself.

"He is Robin Hood. Nothing bad will happen. I just… I just know that."

oOoOo

The witch's lair – more like an abandoned farmhouse – was eerily quiet when the merry men arrived. Alan-a-Dale and Friar Tuck took one side of the house, while Robin took the front and the rest of the men spread out to surround the place. For some reason, Robin knew exactly where to go – he could hear Regina's heart calling out to him from inside the dark depths of the building and he stormed forward with blatant disregard for the presence of the witch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally held the beating heart in his hands, only to be stopped by a loud cackle when he tried to step away from the box in which it was held.

"Surely you didn't think I'd make it that easy?"

The despicable voice scratched at his ears and Robin recoiled from it, trying to get away from the redhead's piercing gaze. Zelena showed no concern for this, only moving closer and closer. Behind her, the merry men were frozen – staring helplessly at their leader, cornered by the poisonous woman.

"Robin…"

Friar Tuck mouthed the man's name softly, immediately seeing the plan in his leader's eyes. Robin ignored the plea, however, and tucked his wife's heart into his jacket pocket, his eyes still on Zelena as he drew an arrow, pointing it at her threateningly.

"No one threatens my family and gets away with it."

A shrill laugh answered his statement and Zelena took a step closer, closing a hand around her throat.

"Leave him!"

She whirled around as Alan's arrow whizzed past her – it was just the distraction Robin needed and within seconds the heart had travelled from his hands to Tuck's. Another arrow whizzed past Zelena's head – this time from Robin's quiver – and she turned back to the thief, the arrow turning to travel through the man's own chest with a flick of her wrist.

Robin's eyes widened as the arrow pierced his skin and his eyes found those of Friar Tuck.

"Tell my wife… that I love her."

"Robin…"

Zelena's laughter was the last thing Robin was aware of before he was enveloped by darkness and all sounds faded from his senses.


End file.
